Antara Uchiha dan Skripsi Adalah Aku
by Frau Freude
Summary: Karena skripsi yang wajib dikerjakannya pada semester akhir mengantarkannya pada seorang Dosen Pembimbing yang paling dia hindari selama berkuliah. Seseorang yang dia hindari ternyata menyimpan seribu satu hal yang selama ini tak diketahuinya yang membuat pemikirannya tentang sang Dosen berbalik 180 derajat! Taz's Invitation!


Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk I don't care about Taz dan Uchiha Sasuke yang ultah dibulan yang sama...

Semoga semuanya terhibur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tampak duduk tak tenang di kursi yang memang disediakan di lorong‒tepat di depan ruang salah seorang dosen pembimbing skripsi miliknya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu di luar, karena sang dosen pembimbing sedang sibuk di dalam, oleh karenanya dia disuruh untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. Padahal dia sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya itu agar dapat cepat memperbaiki revisi skripsinya.

Sang _blonde_ beberapa kali menatap cemas pintu di depannya, duduk dan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman‒karena bokongnya sudah terasa pegal. Map berwarna kuning ditaruhnya di atas paha, beberapa kali dia membuka map yang terbuat dari bahan plastik‒membaca isinya. Sang _blonde_ melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan _tan_ miliknya‒telah menunjukkan tengah hari, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sang _blonde_ akhirnya membuat keputusan, dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu sedikit takut-takut memutar kenop pintu‒membukanya perlahan dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Seorang lelaki tampan duduk di salah satu kursi, rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu dengan sebuah karet berwarna hitam, tumpukkan dokumen menggunung di mejanya, layar LCD komputer menyala, dan jari-jarinya tak berhenti mengetik di atas _keyboard_, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggenggam sebuah ponsel‒menempelkannya di telinga.

Lelaki tampan itu menyadari kehadiran sang _blonde_ yang menatapnya penuh iba dari balik pintu, dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya dia menyuruh sang _blonde_ untuk masuk, sementara lelaki itu masih menerima panggilan telepon. Sang _blonde_ duduk tepat di kursi yang disedikan di depan meja sang lelaki, tangannya mengulurkan map kuning untuk ditaruh di atas meja. Sementara menunggu sang lelaki selesai bicara melalui ponsel, sang _blonde_ menatap berkeliling dalam ruangan yang dipakai oleh dua orang, salah seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ yang duduk berseberangan menatapnya tajam, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan karena merasa tak nyaman.

Sang lelaki tampan akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraan melalui ponsel dengan helaan napas panjang. "Maafkan aku Naruto, membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapnya dengan rasa menyesal.

Sang _blonde_ menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum. "Tidak apa Itachi-_sensei_, saya sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu," jawabnya bohong, padahal bokongnya sudah hampir keram. "Ini, saya sudah menyelesaikan revisi yang kemarin anda minta," Naruto membuka map kuning dan menyodorkannya pada sang dosen pembimbing.

Itachi mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding. "Maaf sekali lagi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan bimbingan skripsi denganmu."

"Kenapa, _sensei_?" pekiknya kaget.

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota, karena kau tahu aku juga sedang dalam pengerjaan disertasi karena melanjutkan S3 di Suna, lalu ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di sana." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang tampak lelah.

Naruto tampak kalut, menatap Itachi tak rela kalau harus menunggu sampai kepulangan sang dosen. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengejar wisuda di beberapa bulan mendatang. "Bagaimana dengan skripsi saya?" tanyanya lemas.

Itachi tersenyum lebar, menyentuh pundak sang mahasiswa. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah aku bicarakan dan serahkan pada pembimbing keduamu. Dia menyanggupi untuk membimbingmu menggantikan aku dan akan membantumu menyelesaikan skripsi sampai bab terakhir."

Wajah Naruto tampak pucat begitu mendengar penjelasan sang dosen, "Do–Dosen pembimbing kedua!" pekiknya dengan suara tercekat.

Itachi mengangguk, membuat helai surai hitamnya bergoyang berirama. "Benar sekali, bukan begitu Sasuke-_sensei_?"

Mendengar nama seorang lelaki bersurai _raven_ disebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa napasnya sesak, diputarnya kepalanya, menatap dosen muda bergelar S2 Magister Manajemen yang sekarang menatapnya tajam‒tak berkedip.

"Hn," jawab sang dosen muda singkat dan tak jelas. Lelaki itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptop yang ada di mejanya, begitu ada suara e-mail yang masuk.

"Dia sudah menyanggupinya, aku percaya skripsimu akan sangat hebat jika ditangani olehnya, walau aku tidak ada di tempat."

"Ta‒"

"Semoga sukses Naruto, aku akan menyempatkan datang saat kau akan maju seminar dan sidang."

"Tu‒"

"Ah, aku harus pergi mengejar pesawat ke Suna. Sampai jumpa Naruto, kalau ada masalah kau boleh telepon aku saat jam kerja, ok?" Itachi mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursinya, memakainya terburu-buru lalu mengambil sebuah tas besar yang ditaruh di dekat kursinya. "Sasuke-_sensei_, aku pergi dulu. Aku titip muridku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lelaki itu begitu saja pergi dari ruangan bahkan Naruto tak sempat mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk protes.

Naruto hanya terdiam, merana karena kepergian dosen pembimbing pertama yang sangat baik hati. Bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya karena harus menghadapi dosen pembimbing kedua yang paling dia hindari selama ini. Sambil merapalkan berbagai doa selamat, dia hanya bisa menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya, untuk pertama kalinya mengutuki dosen favoritnya yang pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antara Uchiha dan Skripsi Adalah Aku**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : M/M Slash and Alternate Universe.**

**.**

**Special Dedication : I don't care about Taz and Uchiha Sasuke Birthday**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal dua bersaudara Uchiha di Universitas Negeri ternama di Konoha, dua orang jenius yang berhasil lulus dan mendapat gelar termuda juga merangkap sebagai dosen di Fakultas Ekonomi. Selain jenius, mereka juga terkenal karena memiliki paras yang amat tampan, hampir semua kelas di mana mereka mengajar akan selalu penuh, dan tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang meminta mengganti jadwal ataupun pindah kelas, semua berebut agar bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Naruto salah satunya, menjadi penggemar Uchiha Itachi, hampir setiap semester dia selalu mengejar kelas yang diajar oleh lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang itu. Pertama kali Naruto mengenal sang dosen saat menginjak semester tiga, saat sang dosen mengajar mata kuliah Komunikasi dan Etika Bisnis‒Kombis, cara mengajar yang enak dan mudah dicerna olehnya‒yang terkenal susah menyerap penjelasan yang rumit, membuatnya menyukai sang dosen.

Lalu mulai dari sanalah dia selalu mengikuti setiap kelas milik Itachi, mulai dari mata kuliah Akuntansi Keuangan dan Akuntansi Pemerintahan, yang mana pelajaran itu adalah mata kuliah konsentrasi yang diambil oleh sang _blonde_. Saat itu dia merasa tak buruk juga mengambil jurusan konsentrasi Akuntansi Kepemerintahan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan jurusan yang dia inginkan saat masa-masa SMA-nya.

Selain Uchiha Itachi, kabar mengenai kedatangan dosen muda dari marga Uchiha yang mulai ikut mengajar di Fakultasnya membuatnya tertarik untuk mengikuti kelasnya, kelas milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dosen muda yang umurnya tak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya menurut kabar sangat jenius, kesempatan inipun tak dibuangnya, diambilnya kelas milik dosen berambut _raven_ itu. Oleh karenanya, Naruto mencoba untuk mengikuti kelas Auditing yang diajar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar jenius, Naruto mengakuinya. Hanya saja, karena terlalu jenius sang _blonde_ sampai tidak mengerti apa saja materi yang baru disampaikan, murid-murid wanita di kelasnya juga lebih banyak hanya bengong memandangi wajah sang dosen, sampai ada seorang siswi menjatuhkan buku yang ada ditangannya karena terlalu terpesona dengan sosoknya.

Intinya cara mengajar sang _raven_ benar-benar tak sampai di otaknya, dia terlalu bingung, setelahnya pasti dia akan berlari ke ruang dosen tempat Itachi berdiam. Tapi kebiasaanya itu telah dia tinggalkan begitu tahu Uchiha bungsu menempati satu ruangan yang sama dengan sang sulung, Naruto takut menyinggung Sasuke kalau sampai dia mengadu pada Itachi dan meminta untuk memberikan penjelasan ulang tentang materi yang baru saja disampaikan Sasuke di kelas.

Alhasil satu semester mata kuliah yang diajar oleh Sasuke, dapat dihitung jari berapa kali saja dia mengikuti kelas, selebihnya dia memilih untuk membolos ke pusat perbelanjaan atau ke kantin. Tak ayal hal ini berimbas pada nilai ujiannya, mengharuskannya mengikuti kelas tambahan atau semester pendek karena tidak lulus mata kuliah milik Sasuke. Setelah kejadian itu dia sangat menghindari mata kuliah milik lelaki itu.

Entah memang takdir atau hanya sebuah kebetulan, saat mengajukan judul skripsi pada ketua jurusan, Naruto mendapatkan dosen pembimbing pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi yang sangat dikaguminya, tapi begitu melihat baris kedua tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah cemas, dosen pembimbing keduanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dosen yang telah ditunjuk untuk membimbing seorang mahasiswa tidak dapat diganti atau diubah, begitulah peraturan yang telah tertulis.

Naruto yang bimbang mau tak mau tetap harus berhadapan dengan sang dosen berambut _raven_, tapi setelah melakukan bimbingan pertama dengan Itachi, sang dosen mengatakan kalau skripsinya akan dibimbing penuh olehnya, karena adiknya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, akan mengambil S3 di luar kota, tepatnya di Getsugakure.

Kabar ini disambut gembira olehnya, karena menurut kabar yang beredar Sasuke adalah dosen yang paling susah untuk dijadikan dosen pembimbing. Bukan karena sang _raven_ susah ditemui di tempat, tetapi karena sang dosen yang menuntut kesempurnaan tak akan pernah puas sampai bahan skripsi yang diajukan benar-benar masuk akal olehnya dan dapat diterima. Jika tidak, sang dosen muda dapat melempar map berisi skripsi yang harus direvisi penuh.

Tapi kegembiraannya hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu, karena saat ini semua rencana bahagianya telah kacau karena Uchiha Itachi harus pergi ke luar kota, sementara skripsinya akan dibimbing penuh oleh Sasuke. Entah bagaimana sampai akhirnya seperti ini, Naruto hanya bisa merutuki nasib jeleknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang _blonde_ berjalan lesu, tas ranselnya menggantung‒di sebelah bahunya, melangkah menuju gedung perpustakaan dengan enggan. Sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh, seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebar menyambutnya, saking lebarnya senyum itu Naruto dapat melihat gigi taring sang pemuda.

"Aku dengar skripsimu akan dibimbing penuh oleh Sasuke-_sensei_?" tanyanya, sebelah tangannya merangkul dipundak Naruto.

Sang _blonde_ menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dari pundaknya‒tak nyaman, "Begitulah," jawabnya malas. "Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit dariku, Kiba? Maaf, tapi kau bau," jelasnya, menutup hidung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sialan," Kiba menjitak kecil dahi sang _blonde_, lalu terkikik. "Aku begadang untuk revisi skripsi, Akamaru menemaniku sampai kami tertidur bersama," jelasnya bahagia. "Karena aku terlambat bangun jadi tidak sempat mandi," Kiba mengendus sekitar ketiaknya lalu mengernyit.

Naruto menatap jijik pada sahabat pecinta anjing itu, "Dan kau mau kemana dengan bau seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau mau melakukan bimbingan dengan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto beruntun, horor.

Kiba tertawa terbahak, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kurenai-_sensei_, sampai jumpa Naruto," sang pemuda melambai riang, menuju bangunan di belakang perpustakaan.

"Yang benar saja, dia serius menemui dosen pembimbingnya? Semoga saja dia tak ditendang Kurenai-sensei," gumamnya. Sang _blonde_ melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, memastikan cukup waktunya untuk beristirahat sebelum menemui Sasuke. Sampai waktu janjian tiba, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, duduk di ujung ruangan lalu membaringkan kepalanya‒tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarak antara perpustakaan dan gedung dosen Fakultas Ekonomi cukup jauh, memakan waktu dengan berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit dan Naruto perlu berlari menuju ke sana karena telah terlambat dari jam janjian selama sepuluh menit. Salahkan saja ruangan yang sunyi di perpustakaan, terlalu nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

Naruto terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran deras, beberapa kali dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, berharap dosen pembimbingnya belum pulang. Begitu sampai di sana, Naruto segera berlari ke arah tangga, menuju lantai dua. Naruto benar-benar ragu untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, dia benar-benar terlambat, tapi dengan keteguhan hati yang dia kumpulkan sebanyaknya dia membawa jari-jarinya untuk mengetuk bidang keras‒pintu.

_'Masuk!'_ jawab sebuah suara dari dalam, tegas.

Naruto memutar kenop pintu perlahan, mengintip ke dalam, takut-takut. Dilihatnya Sasuke duduk di kursinya, tangannya tak berhenti menulis lembar koreksi pada kertas ujian, kacamata bertengger di hidung bangirnya, kedua _onyx_-nya tak lepas dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Masuk dan tutup pintunya," perintah Sasuke, menghiraukan kehadiran Naruto, tak berniat memandangnya.

"I‒Iya," jawab Naruto, menutup pintu lalu berjalan perlahan, menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, menunggu dalam diam‒serba salah.

Hanya suara dari ujung pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas yang sedari tadi terdengar dalam ruangan itu, juga sedikit suara dari _air conditioner_ yang terpasang di dekat jendela. Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya di atas pahanya, melilitnya, dan mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kering. Sepertinya lelaki di hadapannya ini masih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sang _blonde_ menatap jarum jam yang menunjukkan lewat tengah hari, sejak tadi dia telah gelisah, duduk terlalu lama membuat bokongnya terasa sakit dan dia ingin sekali pergi ke kamar kecil, tapi sayang dia terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan keinginannya di hadapan sang dosen. Dia tak ingin mendapat kesusahan di kedepannya karena sifatnya yang dirasa tak menyenangkan bagi sang dosen

Coretan di lembar kertas terakhir pertanda untuk Naruto, dirinya sedikit merasa senang. Apalagi map kuning miliknya yang sejak tadi ditelantarkan akhirnya diraih oleh Sasuke, diraih hanya untuk di pindah tempatkan. Benar-benar hanya di pindahkan di atas tumpukan kertas koreksi yang sejak tadi dikerjakan sang _raven_, bahkan dibukapun tidak.

Sasuke melepas kacamata miliknya, menaruhnya di meja dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa kaku. "Tinggalkan saja skripsimu di sini, besok pagi kemarilah, aku akan memeriksanya." Naruto terdiam, seolah dia tengah salah dengar. Tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke seperti sebuah hantaman untuknya. "Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya tampak tak senang. "Pergilah!"

"Ba‒Baik!" ucap Naruto cepat, bergegas keluar dari kantor. Ditatapnya dengan kesal pintu di hadapannya, kalau sejak tadi dia tak berniat untuk memeriksa skripsinya, untuk apa dia harus menunggu selama itu. Rasanya Naruto ingin menjambak rambutnya atau menendang pintu di hadapannya.

Tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, sambil mengelus pelan dadanya, dia harus bersabar sampai skripsinya selesai, dia tak ingin membuat masalah, setidaknya di akhir masa-masa perkuliahannya. Sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu pergi dari sana, berharap agar besok semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Keluar dari gedung, Naruto berpapasan lagi dengan Kiba yang memasang wajah lesu. Pemuda itu berkaca-kaca begitu melihatnya dan mencoba menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan lebar, tapi Naruto dengan gesit berjongkok begitu pemuda itu semakin dekat. Dia tak ingin bau milik Kiba menempel di tubuhnya.

"Teman macam apa Kau! Kenapa menghindar!" protes Kiba tak terima.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam, membuat pemuda itu sedikit menjauh darinya, takut-takut kalau saja pemuda yang memiliki sabuk hitam itu akan tiba-tiba menendangnya, lebih buruknya membantingnya semudah membanting karung beras. Terima kasih, tapi Kiba masih sayang pada tubuhnya.

"Lakukan setelah kau mandi," sinisnya. Naruto berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk-nepuk ujung celananya. "Bagaimana? Lancar?" selidik Naruto‒penasaran.

Mata Kiba kembali berkaca-kaca, "Kurenai-_sensei_ mengusirku! Bahkan sebelum aku menghampirinya!" lolongnya sedih, memakai lengan jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Naruto mengerti perasaan Kurenai-_sensei_, siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapnnya ini, bau Kiba yang belum mandi benar-benar menggangu. Sebelum sang _blonde_ terseret hal yang tidak-tidak bersama pemuda pecinta anjing itu, dia diam-diam melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang sahabat.

Dan dari kejauhan Naruto dapat mendengar lolongan keras Kiba yang mencari dan memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi tak dihiraukannya. Memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan kembali ke apartemennya. Berdoa agar pemuda itu tak mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus, saat hanya ada para _office boy_ yang berkeliling gedung‒membersihkan area kampus. Pemuda itu berjalan di lorong yang sepi, duduk di kursi yang disediakan di luar ruangan, menunggu Sasuke-_sensei_ datang dengan sepotong roti _soba_ yang asik dikunyahnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak cekatan saat menusukkan ujung sedotan ke kotak susu yang tadi dia beli di mesin penjual otomatis, sarapan sembari menunggu.

Karena kemarin dia telah terlambat datang dari jam yang ditentukan, makanya sekarang Naruto berinisiatif untuk datang lebih cepat, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu pagi. Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sekitar setengah jam lagi biasanya para dosen barulah akan datang. Tak sabar dirinya mendapat bimbingan dari sang dosen‒ingin cepat selesai.

Suara sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai keramik membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Uchiha Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali, menenteng beberapa buku bersampul tebal dan sebuah tas, alis lelaki itu mengernyit menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Naruto ceria.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantung celananya. "Hn, pagi," balasnya dingin seperti biasanya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan melirik pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. "Masuklah."

Naruto memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya kemarin, tepat di depan meja kerja milik Sasuke, sedangkan lelaki itu setelah menaruh buku serta tasnya, dia meraih remot _air conditioner_, menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di sana‒mengatur suhu. "Buatkan aku segelas kopi," minta Sasuke.

Naruto refleks langsung mengambil mug yang ada di meja Sasuke, mencucinya sebentar dalam _wastafel_ yang ada di dalam ruangan dan menyiapkan racikan kopi di dalam sebuah alat pembuat kopi yang ada di meja Itachi. "Apa ini yang biasa mereka lakukan saat bimbingan?" gumam Naruto pelan, bertanya-tanya.

Tak disadarinya, sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya dari balik meja kerjanya. Naruto menaruh mug tepat di depan Sasuke, lalu kembali duduk. Sang _raven_ mengangkat mug itu, menghirup wangi kopi sebelum menyeruputnya kecil, menjilat bibirnya. Terasa sangat pas, tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit.

"Aku ada kelas pagi, kau tunggulah di sini sampai aku selesai," ucap Sasuke, menghabiskan kopi paginya dan mencari beberapa buku yang dia taruh begitu saja di lantai. "Kalau kau mengantuk pakai saja sofa yang ada di sana," tambahnya lagi, menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang menempel di dinding, dekat jendela.

Sasuke mengambil kertas-kertas yang dia koreksi kemarin, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan sebuah debaman kecil dari pintu yang telah dia tutup‒telah pergi. "Padahal dia yang bilang pagi-pagi sekali akan melakukan bimbingan dan sekarang aku masih harus menunggu sampai jam kelasnya selesai," gerutu Naruto, menatap map miliknya yang masih bersih dan tertata rapi di meja Sasuke.

"Aghhh! Tau begini aku datang siang-siang saja!" ucapnya kesal, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menuju sofa empuk itu lalu berbaring di atasnya. Naruto menguap lebar, air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya, dia merasa mengantuk sekali, karena dia bangun terlalu pagi.

Udara dalam ruangan yang sejuk dan cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui celah jendela mau tak mau membuat matanya berat, ditambah sofa yang benar-benar terasa nyaman. Tak disadari kedua matanya telah tertutup rapat dan menyenandungkan dengkuran kecil. Mimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telinga Naruto berkedut begitu mendengar suara ujung bolpoin yang bergesekan kasar dengan bidang kertas, dibukanya perlahan kedua matanya ‒menyesuaikan cahaya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan map kuning ditangannya yang beberapa kali isinya dia coret-coret. Naruto baru saja ingin bangkit dari posisinya, tapi sebuah jas berwarna hitam ternyata menutupi tubuhnya, jas yang pagi itu dipakai oleh Sasuke dijadikan selimut untuknya.

Dengan tergesa dan hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya berbaring, Naruto segera bergegas duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu memandangnya dari balik kacamatanya sekilas, lalu kembali menyilangkan tanda 'X' besar pada lembar kertasnya, mencoretnya tak berperasaan membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit.

"Apa kau tidak membaca buku panduan menyusun skripsi?" tanya Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal, kembali mencoret Bab 2 dan seterusnya lalu menutup map berisi skripsi miliknya dengan kasar. "Hampir semuanya salah, ditambah latar belakang dan rumusan masalah milikmu tidak memiliki konsistensi."

Naruto hanya menunduk diam, tak berani menatap sang _raven_, dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyahgah. Sasuke mengulurkan map kuning itu pada Naruto yang disambut cepat oleh tangan berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Perbaiki dulu Bab 1 milikmu sampai benar, lalu kembalilah kemari lagi. Semua yang salah dan perlu kau perbaiki sudah aku tulis dalam lembar kertas koreksi. Besok pagi datanglah lagi."

Naruto membuka map kuning itu dan memperhatikan halaman pertama yang berisi kertas konsultasi dan koreksi. Hampir empat lembar isi koreksi skripsi milik Naruto, memuat pemuda itu menganga melihat tulisan rapi milik Sasuke meliuk mengisi setiap jengkal kertas putih, tak membiarkan sedikitpun terlewat untuk digoreskannya.

"Besok pagi?" cicit Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Naruto jengkel, "Iya, apa ada masalah, Uzumaki?"

"Tapi, _Sensei_ ini banyak sekali," ucapnya mencoba protes, berharap mendapat keringanan.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto menegak air liurnya, ketakutan. "Kalau kau tidak siap, kau bisa mengajukan dosen pengganti."

Oke, ucapan itu cukup membuat Naruto menahan erangan protes miliknya. Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan legalitas dan prosedural pergantian dosen pembimbing yang rumit, jadi sebaiknya dia mengikuti ucapan sang dosen dan diam saja. Mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakan.

"Ma‒Maaf," ucap Naruto lesu. "Besok pagi saya akan kemari lagi," Naruto memasukkan map kuning ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sebelum beranjak pergi sang _blonde_ mengulurkan jas yang tadi menyelimutinya. "Ini jas _Sensei_?" Sasuke meraihnya tanpa banyak kata, memakainya lagi. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_sensei_," tambahnya, sedikit merona.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, setelah menundukkan tubuhnya, sang _blonde_ cepat-cepat undur diri. Bersiap untuk mengerjakan semua koreksi dari sang dosen, sementara Sasuke menyeringai kecil melihat kepergian pemuda aktif itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu? Kurenai-_sensei_ memberikan tambahan materi yang harus di masukkan dalam skripsi milikku! Aggghhh! Kepalaku sudah hampir mau pecah kalau harus ditambah lagi," Kiba mejatuhkan kepalanya dengan keras di atas tumbukan buku miliknya, hampir menangis menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengusap-usap kecil pucuk kepala sang pemuda sambil sesekali menyeruput _iced caffè americano_ miliknya, sedang matanya tak henti memeriksa pekerjaannya dalam _laptop_ yang ditaruh di atas meja. "Tak usah banyak mengeluh dan kerjakanlah," jawab pemuda yang terkenal memiliki sifat super pemalas, entah kenapa sekarang ini menjadi sangat rajin.

Kiba bangkit dari posisinya dan merebut gelas milik pemuda itu, menggigit sedotannya lalu menyeruput sampai hampir habis. "Kau bukan Shikamaru! Kembalikan Shikamaru yang pemalas itu!"

Kiba mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari sang pemuda, "Kau juga harusnya sedikit berubah, sekarang kita adalah mahasiswa akhir, semuanya ditentukan di tahun ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, dan wisuda. Lalu, dengan itu aku bisa lebih cepat untuk bermalas-malasan," jelas Shikamaru mendapatkan cibiran dari sang pemuda pecinta anjing.

Sai yang duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar alasan sang sahabat, "Selain itu, sampai kapan kita harus menunda mengerjakan skripsi. Selama kita terus bermalas-malasan, pikirkan waktu yang telah kita buang, dan lagi selama kita belum maju sidang, kita masih diharuskan untuk membayar SPP," keluh pemuda berambut klimis itu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi, meraih _green tea latte_ miliknya. "Pikirkan biaya yang harus kita keluarkan selama kita tak melakukan apapun," kedua sahabatnya mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Setidaknya berubahlah untuk saat ini, Kiba. Bukankah kita semua sudah berjanji untuk wisuda bersama? Lihatlah Naruto yang berubah tekun," Sai mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Naruto yang sedari tadi asik mengetik di _laptop_-nya.

Tapi Naruto tidak menggubris, tangannya asik mengetik di _laptop_, beberapa kali bergumam kecil sambil melihat catatan koreksi. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan sang _blonde_, biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu Naruto akan marah-marah padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak.

"Hei, Naruto. Minumlah dulu, kau sudah memesannya setengah jam yang lalu tapi belum kau minum," ucap Sai, mendekatkan gelas berisi _iced vanilla latte_. Shikamaru juga mendekatkan sepiring _double decker sandwich_ yang tadi dipesan oleh Naruto, tapi dari tadi sama sekali belum dia sentuh juga.

"Mhmmm...," gumam Naruto lagi, tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari layar _laptop_.

Kesal karena tak dihiraukan, Sai menarik dagu Naruto paksa, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. "Kau mau makan, minum, atau aku?" tanyanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah belah bibir Naruto.

Secepat kilat pemuda itu mendorong wajah Sai agar menjauh darinya, menatapnya horor. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" jeritnya pelan.

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyeruput _green latte _miliknya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang empuk. "Lihat, bagaimana aku mengatasi masalah ini," jawabnya santai, tanpa beban.

"Itu namanya mesum," gumam Kiba. "Ada cara lain yang lebih wajar, kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto?"

Ketiga sahabatnya itu menatap Naruto yang masih ketakutan, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan duduk di ujung sofa, tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sai. "Aku hanya bercanda, Naru."

Jauh di dasar hati sang _blonde_, dia yakin kalau setengahnya adalah serius. Naruto menghela napas, duduk kembali ke posisinya, meregangkan lengannya ke atas, dan bersandar di kursi sambil meraih minumannya, menyeruput cepat‒kehausan.

"Bahkan Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal seenaknya, berbalik jadi anak baik-baik setelah menjadi mahasiswa akhir," sindir Kiba, tak rela teman-temannya jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Padahal dulu dia yang selalu mengajak kita untuk membolos."

Naruto menaruh gelas ke atas meja dengan sedikit keras, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. "Kau pasti akan sepertiku begitu tahu dosen pembimbingmu adalah sang dosen muda harapan kampus, Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_," ucapnya lemas. "Dia menyuruhku memperbaiki sebanyak ini!" Naruto memperlihatkan lembaran kertas koreksi miliknya, "dan aku harus menyerahkannya besok pagi!" jerit Naruto, menempelkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya dapat menatapnya miris dan mengelus pucuk surainya, mencoba menyemangatinya. "Sai, apa yang kau sentuh!" protes Naruto jengkel, menyadari tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu beraba-raba punggungnya.

"Ups! Maaf...," jawabnya dengan senyum munafik miliknya, mengarahkan tangannya pada kepala sang _blonde_, mengelusnya seperti kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Keempatnya memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu bersama di sebuah kafe yang tepat berada di depan stasiun, tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Bukannya saling mengobrol dan menikmati sore yang cerah, ketiganya malah asik sendiri mengerjakan skripsi mereka, minus Kiba yang sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk menggerutu.

"Selain kita harus rajin mengerjakannya, masalah sebenarnya ada pada dosen pembimbing," ucap Shikamaru, menumpukan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya. "Setidaknya kalian masih enak, dosen kalian masih bisa ditemui, sedangkan aku," pemuda berambut nanas itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Asuma-_sensei_ saat ini, dia hanya mengatakan akan ke luar kota dan itu seminggu yang lalu."

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Naruto, menggigit _sandwich_ miliknya.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi ponselnya tak aktif, _mendokusei_."

"Akan kutanyakan pada Kurenai-_sensei_ besok," ucap Kiba, sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi memanggil seorang pelayan. "Setidaknya tak mungkin tunangannya sendiri tidak tahu di mana keberadaan kekasihnya."

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Siapa yang tak tahu mengenai gosip dosen cantik mereka dengan seorang dosen pecandu nikotin itu, bahkan kemesraan mereka terkenal sampai fakultas lain.

"Bagaimana mendapat pembimbing seperti si Sasuke-_sensei_ itu?" tanya Kiba setelah selesai memesan sesuatu pada sang pelayan cantik ber-_apron_ merah jambu.

Ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Ya, begitulah. Seperti dosen yang lain, kurasa...," jawabnya tak yakin, kembali menyeruput minumannya sampai habis.

"Si Uchiha itu, aku mendengar kabar dari gedung B," bisik Kiba pelan, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mendekat, membuat seperti lingkaran.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran, menggigiti ujung sedotan, menatap wajah Kiba yang sangat serius.

"Kalau dari gedung B juga aku tahu kabar itu," tambah Sai, mengangguk-angguk.

Shikamaru mendengus, menatap kedua sahabatnya malas, dia tahu apa maksud pembicaraan mereka. Shikamaru memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya, keluar dari lingkaran.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tambah penasaran, "Kabar apa?" desaknya lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naruto?" jengit Kiba. "Harusnya kau tahu soal ini, sudah hampir jadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke-_sensei_ itu, ini!" Kiba membuat gerakan dengan jarinya–memasukkan ibu jarinya di antara sela telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, "Kiba!" Naruto menjerit kecil.

Kedua sahabatnya terkekeh, tapi Kiba langsung merubah raut wajahnya begitu pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya, memandang dirinya horor dan cepat-cepat pergi. Matilah dia. Sudah dipastikan dirinya akan di cap jelek oleh pelayan di cafe ini.

"Kalau kau ingin nilaimu tinggi, maka datanglah saat jam kuliah selesai dan tunggulah di ruangannya. Kau hanya memerlukan tubuhmu untuk merubah semuanya," jelas Sai santai, bersiul.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalak, "Ma‒Maksudnya?"

Kiba menyeruput _iced caffe latte_ miliknya dan menatap Naruto sebal, "Maksudnya adalah, kau hanya perlu buka baju dan pasrah di atas mejanya, Naruto."

Naruto memekik kecil mencengkeram erat gelas miliknya, "Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu, selama aku jadi murid bimbingannya," protes Naruto.

Kedua sahabatnya memutar kedua bola mata mereka, "Lamanya seberapa? Kau juga baru bimbingan dengannya dua kali 'kan?" cibir Kiba. "Gosip ini sudah menyebar sejak kita semester empat atau lima, itu saat kau membolos hampir satu semester pelajaran darinya. Makanya tidak tahu," Kiba mununjuk Naruto, lalu mendengus.

Pantas saja Naruto tak tahu soal ini, wajah pemuda itu tampak kalut, menggigiti bibirnya. "Tapi itu hanya gosip, menurutku Sasuke-_sensei_ tidak seperti itu. Dia memang perhatian pada muridnya. Tidak lebih," jelas Naruto membela, mengingat lagi bagaimana sang dosen muda menyelimuti dirinya yang tertidur di sofa dengan jas miliknya dan bukannya membangunkannya.

"Lihat, bicara apa kau sekarang. Padahal dulu kau menghindari setiap kelas milik Sasuke-_sensei_," Kiba terkikik.

"Kalau dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak, katakan pada kami," ucap Shikamaru setelah sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Naruto merengut, kembali menggigit _sandwich_ yang baru habis setengah olehnya. "Aku ini laki-laki. Kenapa Kau seperti ayah yang menasehati gadis perawannya sih!" protes Naruto sebal, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sai merangkul bahu Naruto‒mendekatinya, bibirnya dia dekatkan di telinga sang sahabat, "Gosipnya, dia juga suka lelaki," bisiknya yang berhasil membuat Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokannya..._

Naruto berjalan sedikit terhuyung, beberapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang yang lewat dan hampir dipapah oleh seorang _office boy_ di gedung dosen, karena khawatir melihatnya yang terlihat tak sehat. Bagaimana tidak, dia begadang semalam suntuk untuk memperbaiki skripsinya, sampai jam lima pagi dan jam tujuh dia harus segera bergegas ke kampus.

Pemuda itu menguap lebar, menggosok matanya yang berair, dia hanya tidur beberapa jam, semacam 'tidur ayam' sehabis semalaman tak tidur. Ditambah bayang-bayang percakapan dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya tentang Sasuke-_sensei_ membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Niat Naruto untuk menunggu seperti biasa di kursi yang ada di luar ruangan Sasuke, sembari menunggu sang dosen, dia urungkan begitu melihat pintu di ruang Sasuke terbuka sedikit. Entah sang dosen memang berangkat pagi atau pintunya lupa dikunci, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk meraih kenop pintu dan bermaksud membukanya, didengarnya ada suara Sasuke dengan seseorang yang tak terlalu jelas didengarnya.

Wajah sang _blonde_ berseri mengetahui sang dosen telah datang, setidaknya skripsi miliknya akan cepat direvisi dan dia akan lebih cepat memperbaikinya, sehingga kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan skripsi bisa lebih cepat dari perkiraan, asalkan dia tekun dan menuruti semua kata-kata sang dosen pembimbing dan tak membuat masalah.

Baru saja dia akan mendorong pintu itu dan bersiap mengucapkan salam pagi, tapi kenop pintu terdorong cepat dari dalam. Naruto membelalak melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu yang berpenampilan kacau, rambutnya tak rapi dan hampir semua kancing kemejanya terbuka, ditutupi olehnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelum pergi dengan tergesa gadis cantik itu sempat bertatapan dengannya, menatap Naruto sengit.

Naruto mengikuti arah punggung gadis itu, sampai menghilang di belokan dekat tangga. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang penampilannya sedikit kacau, dasinya terlepas‒tampak di lantai dekat kakinya, dan seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka menampilkan otot-otot halus menggoda. Sang dosen setengah duduk di mejanya, menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang, lalu segera membenahi penampilannya begitu melihat sang _blonde_.

Dengan wajah merah padam Naruto berbalik dan menutup pelan pintu kantor Sasuke, membiarkan lelaki itu membenahi penampilannya. Uap panas keluar dari wajahnya, kejadian tadi mengingatkan pembicaraan dirinya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan kejadian yang tadi dia lihat dari kepalanya. "Jangan berpikir buruk. Jangan berpikir buruk. Konsentrasi skripsi. Konsentrasi skripsi," gumamnya berulang-ulang.

_'Masuklah, Uzumaki,'_ panggil Sasuke dari dalam ruangan.

Naruto berjengit sedikit, berbalik dan membuka pelan pintu itu, menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke. Dilihatnya dosennya itu sudah berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya, tanpa cela. Naruto duduk di tempatnya, mengaduk-aduk tas ransel miliknya, mencari map berwarna kuning berisi skripsi miliknya. Lalu, menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mengulurkan segelas plastik minuman berisi _vanilla frappuccino blended cream_. "Untukmu," ucapnya singkat.

Dengan sedikit bingung Naruto menerimanya, meminumnya perlahan. Sasuke sendiri memeriksa pekerjaannya, sambil menyeruput segelas _black coffe_ beraroma tajam. Sasuke membolak-balik kertas berisi ketikan rapi milik Naruto, pemuda itu sendiri tampak khawatir, setiap kali Sasuke membuat tanda silang besar dan menulis kesalahannya dalam kertas koreksi, maka Naruto akan menyeruput minumannya semakin nyaring.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamatanya, menghela napas lalu menutup map milik Naruto. "Kembalilah tengah hari, akan kuperiksa lagi, hari ini aku ada kelas sampai setengah hari."

Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, padahal dia sudah berharap agar skripsinya cepat diperiksa. Mau tak mau sang _blonde_ menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengambil map kuning itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. "Baik, Uchiha-_sensei_."

"Jam dua belas, kita bertemu di _cafe_ depan kampus," tambah lelaki itu.

"Tidak di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung, menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal.

Sasuke mengambil buku bercetak tebal bergambar kurva-kurva, memakai jas hitam yang tersampir di kursinya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, membukanya. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. "Jam kerjaku hanya sampai tengah hari, untuk apa aku berlama-lama berdiam diri dan terjebak di ruangan yang berbau apek ini," sinisnya.

Naruto tak berani untuk berkomentar lebih lanjut, karena terdengar dari nada suara sang lelaki tampak tak suka. Jadi dia putuskan hanya tersenyum kecil, keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu membuang gelas plastik sekali pakai. "Ah, terima kasih untuk minumannya, Uchiha-_sensei_," ucap Naruto, hampir lupa.

Sasuke mendengus, memutar anak kunci di lubangnya. "Hn. Ah, Naruto!"

Panggilan dari Sasuke membuat langkah Naruto membeku, dia hampir tak percaya kalau sang dosen memanggilnya dengan nama depan dan tak memakai nama keluarga. Mendengar namanya disebut entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang, menimbulkan debaran yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang tadi pagi kau lihat," peringatnya tajam.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan susah, debaran di jantungnya menghilang berganti dengan perasaan menghujam sakit begitu mendengarnya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari begitu saja dari hadapan sang dosen, jauh dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit.

Tak tahu harus melangkahkan kaki ke mana sampai jam waktu janjian dengan sang dosen, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kantin yang ada di kampusnya, duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dekat teras kantin. Kedua matanya kembali terasa berat, kantuk mulai menyerangnya, ditambah suasana kantin yang masih sepi karena kebanyakan para mahasiswa sedang mengikuti kelas.

Baru saja dia akan merebahkan kepalanya di atas tas ransel yang dia taruh di atas meja, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Bau parfum menyengat hidungnya, membuatnya sontak menoleh, terganggu karena keinginannya untuk tidur terusik. Kedua bola matanya membelalak, melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu yang ditemuinya tadi pagi‒yang keluar dari kantor Uchiha-_sensei _dengan keadaan kacau.

Naruto refleks menegakkan dirinya, gadis itu menatapnya tajam dari ujung matanya yang berwarna _jade_, penampilannya telah rapi tak seperti saat pagi tadi. "Jadi, kau juga bimbingan dengan Sasuke-_sensei_?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, sedikit menjauh dari gadis cantik itu. Bertanya-tanya mengenai maksud kedatangan sang gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan, mendekatkan bibir berpoleskan lipstik merah menyala pada daun telinga sang _blonde_.

"Apa kau melihat semuanya tadi pagi?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam, menjauh lagi dari sang gadis. "A‒Aku tak melihat apa-apa!"

"Hm, aku tak peduli mau kau sebarkan atau tidak," ucapnya santai, menyisir rambutnya yang selembut sutera dengan kukunya yang cantik berhias cat warna-warni. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi pada sang _blonde_, "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_ adalah milikku."

Naruto mengeryit, tak perlu diberi tahu dia sudah mengerti, melihat kejadian tadi pagi antara gadis itu dan sang dosen cukup untuknya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Tapi, entah kenapa mendengar langsung kenyataan itu dari mulut sang gadis bersurai merah jambu membuat ulu hatinya terasa sakit. Perasaan yang tak dimengertinya menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik, ya? Naruto dan Sakura-_san_," Sai datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak sang sahabat.

Naruto mengernyit, melepaskan cengkeraman pemuda itu, menjaga jarak. Sementara gadis yang baru diketahuinya bernama Sakura itu langsung menunjukkan wajah tak suka dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursinya. Sebelum pergi lagi-lagi gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku tidak mengerti anak perempuan sekarang ini," ucap Naruto, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, memandang sahabatnya yang memberikannya sekaleng cola. "Dia bicara seolah aku seperti gadis saingan dalam percintaannya," dengus Naruto.

Sai meliriknya dalam diam, menegak cola yang terasa menyegarkan di tenggorokannya. "Setidaknya dia berfikir seperti itu padamu, menganggapmu sebagai saingan," jelas Sai tersenyum lebar.

Rasanya Naruto ingin memukul sang sahabat, melihat bagaimana senyum itu terus terpajang di wajahnya. Antara senyum mengasihani dirinya dan senyum tak sabar untuk melihat kelanjutan dirinya dan gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Tak masuk akal," gerutu Naruto, membuka kaleng cola yang menimbulkan suara desisan kecil saat kaleng itu dibuka, lalu menegaknya. "Ah, tapi aku tertolong karena tadi kau datang. Terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka hanya dengan mendapat ucapan," pemuda itu bersedekap, memandang Naruto tajam.

Naruto yang menyadari gelagat sahabatnya yang mulai aneh, menjauh dan menggenggam tasnya bersiap kalau-kalau pemuda dengan senyum aneh itu akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak. "A‒Akan aku traktir kau di warung _ramen_ Ichiraku kalau begitu!" jawabnya cepat, memutuskan begitu saja.

Sai mendengus, "Aku lebih suka kau memberikanku sebuah pelukan atau apa Naruto, tapi _ramen_ boleh juga," ucapnya sedikit tak rela.

"Tutup mulutmu dan berhentilah bicara yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham!" Naruto menggertak pemuda itu dan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah jitakan kecil.

Jauh dari tempatnya, tak disadari oleh Naruto, tepat di jendela baris ke sepuluh di lantai dua, sebuah bayangan terpantul dari kaca. Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dari gedung yang memang berhadapan dengan kantin, menatap tak suka lalu berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah menunggu hampir selama dua jam dari waktu janjiannya dengan sang dosen, bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan segelas _iced chai tai_ dan sepiring _chicken spinach quiche_ berpotongan besar. Dilihatnya jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga sore hari, tak ada tanda-tanda sang dosen akan datang, alhasil Naruto kembali memesan segelas _caramel cream frappuccino_ dan sepotong kecil _berry cheesecake_.

Sudah hampir habis setengah kue yang dia makan barulah terlihat dari seberang jalan seorang lelaki tampan tampak menyeberang jalan, sosoknya yang mencolok membuat beberapa orang terpukau menatapnya. Uchiha Sasuke sedikit tergesa melangkahkan kakinya, lelaki itu segera masuk ke dalam cafe dan melihat Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di sudut cafe, menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang dosen.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Naruto, menaruh tas di atas meja dan melepas jas hitamnya. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, menawarkan untuk memesan sesuatu, Sasuke memesan segelas _iced coffee_. Setelah kepergian sang pelayan menyiapkan pesanan untuknya, dia melirik piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di dekat Naruto, Sasuke menghela napas dan melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya, melepas kancing teratas.

"Ada rapat mendadak, maaf."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya maklum.

Sasuke mengambil map milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja, dia membuka dan mencoret beberapa bagian, beristirahat sebentar saat pelayan membawakan pesanannya, lalu kembali fokus pada map yang ada di tangannya. Jarinya yang panjang menggores rapi barisan kalimat dalam kertas-kertas. "Bukankah materi ini pernah aku bahas di kelas? Kenapa kau malah menulisnya dari buku lain? Pengertian tentang _balanced scorecard_ milikmu salah."

"Ah, saya mengambilnya dari pengertian yang ada di internet karena tidak menemukan bukunya," ucap Naruto jujur, menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus dan membuat tanda silang sebesar kertas HVS berukuran A4 itu. "Apa di buku catatanmu tak ada? Rasanya aku sudah meminta semuanya untuk menulis pengertian yang aku jabarkan di kelas beserta catatan kecil pengarang buku, baris keberapa dan halaman berapa dalam buku itu."

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia tak akan terang-terangan mengatakan pada sang dosen kalau saat itu dia hanya tiga kali masuk kelas milik Sasuke dan sisanya membolos. Naruto mencengkeram gelas miliknya dan menyeruput isinya cepat, tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku membiarkanmu membolos jam mata kuliah milikku waktu itu dan berharap kalau kau tetap mengikutinya dari meminjam catatan milik temanmu atau belajar di rumah. Ternyata penilaianku terhadapmu terlalu tinggi, kau tidak lebih seperti anak-anak yang lain. Menggampangkan dan menganggap hal ini seperti tak ada artinya, percuma saja kau mengikuti semester pendek waktu itu," Sasuke melempar map itu di hadapan Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak serius, ganti judul skripsimu dan dosen pembimbingmu, aku rasa di luar sana ada orang yang lebih tepat dariku."

Naruto hanya diam, masih menundukkan wajahnya, minuman dalam gelasnya telah habis, dan kerongkongannya terasa tercekat. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia memang salah dan penyesalan yang terlambat sudah tak ada artinya. Bukan hanya Sasuke, kalau sekarang ini dia berhadapan dengan Itachi, pasti dosennya itu juga akan sama kecewanya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, mengaduk _iced coffe_ miliknya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Saya masih ingin bimbingan dengan Anda," ucapnya. "Saya minta maaf, saya berjanji untuk tak menggampangankan segala hal. Saya sudah berusaha dan mencoba berubah untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut helai milik Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya membelalak, "Baguslah. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu sejak awal membimbingmu. Jadi, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedepannya atau kau akan membuat orang yang sudah mempercayaimu kecewa."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap matanya yang hampir basah dengan lengannya. Naruto baru tahu kalau dosen yang selama ini dihindarinya ternyata sebaik ini padanya, dia sangat menyesal tak mengikuti kelasnya.

"Aku pinjamkan buku ini untukmu," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih, dengan judul 'Penerapan _Balanced Scorecard_ pada Instansi Pemerintahan'. "Pakailah sampai kau menyelesaikan skripsimu," tambahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, mendekap erat buku itu di dadanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-_sensei_!"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih pipi Naruto, mengusap remah roti yang menempel‒menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya, lalu membawa ibu jarinya itu ke bibirnya‒menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Wajah Naruto merah padam, menunduk kecil, tak mengerti kenapa sang dosen melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama di depan meja Naruto. "Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti, hubungi aku. Simpanlah nomorku dalam ponselmu. Ini nomor pribadiku," tambahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya dan menyimpannya dalam dompet, berniat untuk memasukkan nomor sang dosen setelah pulang dari tempat ini. "Besok pagi akan saya pastikan kalau skripsi saya akan selesai!"

Sasuke menyeruput minumannya sedikit, lalu menatap kedua iris menyejukkan milik pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan kilat misterius. "Bagus."

Sore itu tak ada hari semenyenangkan selain seperti hari ini, setelahnya mereka mengobrol santai, jauh dari skripsi. Hal-hal remeh yang mampu membuatnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang paling lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Naruto menatap tak berkedip, kertas sebanyak 80 halaman itu beberapa kali dibolak-balik oleh Sasuke, sesekali berhenti dibeberapa halaman untuk dibaca, sampai pada halaman daftar pustaka, lalu sang dosen menutup map berwarna kuning itu. Wajah Sasuke tampak puas, kembali membuka halaman pertama, tempat di mana dia menggoreskan ujung bolpoin pada halaman pengesahan skripsi.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, tak sabar menunggu sang dosen membubuhi sebuah tanda tangan yang meliuk indah di kertasnya, lalu menyerahkannya padanya. Sang _blonde_ menerima map kuning itu dengan senang hati, memeluknya erat di dadanya, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, kalau sekarang dia tak melihat situasi dan kondisi, mungkin dirinya akan menciumi tanda tangan itu. Setengah bebannya sudah berkurang dan jalan untuk menuju seminar terbuka lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mahasiswa di bawah bimbingannya tampak sangat senang, "Besok, Itachi-_sensei_ akan pulang untuk beberapa hari. Jangan lupa meminta tanda tangan untuk lembar pengesahanmu. Lalu, siapkan segala dokumen keperluan untuk mendaftar seminar," terang Sasuke, matanya tak lepas dari senyum lebar sang _blonde_.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, tak sabar menyampaikan kabar baik untuk ketiga sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu, Sasuke-_sensei_," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dari duduknya, mengantar Naruto sampai pintu. "Tunggu," Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terdiam dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sasuke menyentuh gumpalan padat yang ada di belakang tubuhnya, telapak tangannya yang besar pas sekali di sana. "Ada stiker yang tertempel di bokongmu," Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah stiker bergambar bintang di hadapan Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu berwajah merah padam.

"Eh! Te‒Terima kasih," uap panas keluar dari wajahnya. Sensasi sentuhan tangan Sasuke masih terasa sekali, membuatnya bergetar. Dosen pembimbingnya terlalu baik dan terlalu memperhatikan dirinya, entah kenapa perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan seperti kali ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti suara _taiko_ yang dipukul saat perayaan musim panas di kuil.

Naruto berbalik lagi, saat tangannya ingin memutar kenop pintu tubuh Sasuke terasa menempel di punggungnya, napas lelaki itu juga terasa di indera penciumannya‒beraroma _mint_. "Jangan lupa untuk belajar," bisik Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, menutup sebelah telinganya yang sudah merah padam. "Ba‒Baik! Sampai jumpa Sasuke-_sensei_!" Naruto pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, terlalu malu karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali _sensei_-nya itu melakukan hal yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Di tengah langkahnya yang cepat dirinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sampai sebuah stiker tertempel di celananya. Stiker yang ukurannya hanya sebesar koin uang logam bisa terlihat oleh lelaki itu, dan lagi terasa sekali jari Sasuke mengambilnya di tempat yang mustahil orang biasa dapat melihatnya‒di dekat bokong, dekat paha bagian dalam. Tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkannya, Naruto memilih untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, mengetikkan beberapa baris kalimat untuk dikirimkan ke sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai kabar baik tentang dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, berdehem beberapa kali lalu mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya, memutar kenop pintu dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai panjang duduk di meja kerjanya, tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Masuklah, Naruto," ucapnya mempersilahkan.

Naruto mengangguk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, matanya menyapu ruangan, tapi tak ditemukan sosok lelaki muda yang menjadi dosen pembimbing keduanya. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Itachi, memberikan map berisi skripsi di atas meja.

Tak mau membuang waktu, lelaki itu segera menandatangani kertas pengesahan skripsi, "Aku sudah percaya pada Sasuke-_sensei_, jadi rasanya tak perlu lagi aku memeriksa isinya," ucapnya, menyerahkan map yang telah selesai ditandatangani.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan senyum lebar, memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Terima kasih, Itachi-_sensei_," ucapnya sopan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_sensei_ yang pantas menerima ucapan itu, dialah yang membimbingmu selama ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membimbingmu karena kesibukanku," nada suara sang dosen tampak sangat menyesal. "Tapi aku janji akan datang saat kau seminar nanti."

Naruto mengangguk kecil meng-iya-kan. "Saya juga harus berterima kasih pada Itachi-_sensei_, kalau Anda tidak datang hari ini dan lembar pengesahan tidak Anda tanda tangani, bagaimana saya bisa maju seminar?"

Itachi tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mahasiswanya yang satu ini, pemuda yang terkenal seenaknya dan tukang membolos berubah jadi manis. Semester akhir sudah membuat mahasiswanya yang bandel ini berubah jadi anak baik-baik. Semoga tidak hanya sampai semester akhir ini saja sikap sang murid seperti ini, tapi seterusnya. "Selama dibimbing oleh Sasuke-_sensei_, tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh?" tanyanya khawatir, jari-jarinya saling tertaut di atas meja.

Naruto mengeryit, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit‒bingung. "Maaf, maksud Itachi-_sensei_?"

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, tersenyum kecut sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Ya, kau tahu. Aneh-aneh," ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tampaknya masih bingung, kedua alisnya semakin mengernyit, tetap tak mengerti. "Sasuke-_sensei_ membimbing saya sebagaimana anda membimbing, saya rasa...," jelasnya lagi-lagi agak tak yakin. "Waktu saya tertidur, Sasuke-_sensei_ menyelimuti saya dengan jas miliknya, lalu sering mentraktir minuman dan makanan," sang _blonde_ mengingat-ingat.

"Tidur!"

"Iya, waktu saya disuruh menunggu sampai Sasuke-_sensei _selesai mengajar, saya disuruh tidur di sana," tunjuk Naruto pada sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Itachi terlihat menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat kebaikan sang dosen pembimbing, selain yang sudah disebutkannya pada Itachi, sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kebaikan yang dia terima. Seperti mengambil stiker yang tertempel dibokongnya. Wajah Naruto merah padam, kembali mengingat bagaimana telapak tangan itu menyentuh bokong yang berlapiskan _fabric_.

"Naruto? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah," Itachi menatap sang pemuda curiga, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, masih dengan wajah merah. "Ti‒Tidak! Saya tidak apa-apa!" Naruto segera mengambil tas ranselnya, menaruhnya di bahu, menundukkan tubuhnya pada Itachi, "Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu."

"Hn," Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dengn sebuah senyum kecil. "Jangan lupa belajar dan telepon saja aku kalau waktu seminarmu sudah ditentukan."

"Baik!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat, melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Bersiap untuk menyongsong impiannya yang sedikit mulai sedikit akan dia capai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang membahagiakan untuk sang _blonde_ adalah saat tanggal di mana dirinya akan maju untuk seminar hasil telah ditentukan, sebuah amplop berwarna putih dibawanya untuk diberikan pada dua dosen pembimbingnya agar di hari nanti mereka bisa datang dan mendampinginya. Karena Itachi sudah kembali pergi ke Suna, maka amplop undangan seminar ini akan dititipkannya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu setengah meloncat-loncat ditiap langkahnya, bebannya sedikit berkurang, dan tak terasa semakin dekat skripsinya akan selesai. Sambil bersiul kecil dia mengangguk pada beberapa _office boy_ yang bekerja di gedung dosen fakultasnya, melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga‒menuju lantai dua.

Naruto tak sabar menuju ke pintu terakhir yang ada di lorong sebelah kanan‒paling ujung, dekat ruang arsip. Ruang milik para Uchiha. Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk Naruto merapikan rambutnya, mengecek penampilannya lagi, lalu jari _tan_-nya meraih kenop pintu memutarnya dan membuka pintunya sedikit, mencoba mengintip. Dia sudah memiliki janji bertemu hari ini dengan Sasuke-_sensei_.

Baru saja dia ingin menyapa sang dosen, lagi-lagi dia melihat pemandangan yang harusnya tidak dia lihat. Sasuke sedang duduk di kursinya dengan Sakura yang mendesak menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada sang dosen. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

Tersadar dengan apa yang sejak tadi dilihatnya Naruto segera menutup pintu, "Ma‒Maaf!" wajahnya merah padam, tanpa harus berpikir dua kali dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, menjauhi tempat itu, sejauh mungkin. Sejauh kakinya dapat melangkah.

Tapi gerakannya tertahan karena tangannya telah ditarik seseorang, iris sang _blonde_ menatap liar, mencari tahu siapa yang telah menghentikannya. Matanya membulat lebar, Uchiha Sasuke mengejarnya, menarik lengannya dengan telapak tangan yang besar, perbedaan suhu di tubuh keduanya membuatnya meremang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya sang dosen dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal, keringat tampak menetes dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu segera berlari dan mengejarnya.

"A‒Ah!" Naruto tampak panik, apalagi banyak orang yang menatap mereka. Kerongkongannya terasa panas, membakar tenggorokannya, membuat lidahnya kelu walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

Sasuke yang menyadari suasana yang mereka timbulkan sudah menarik banyak masa akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya, menghela napas dan menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia tak ingin membuat semakin banyak kumpulan masa yang mengerubunginya dengan sang pemuda. "Ikut aku," ucapnya pelan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Naruto mengikutinya, menatap langkah bersepatu kulit hitam mengkilap di hadapannya. Mencoba mengenyahkan berpasang mata yang menatap menyelidik dirinya, rasa ngilu menyayat hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasa sakit saat melihat gadis cantik itu dan sang dosen, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat mereka bersama dalam kedekatan yang intim. Bahkan di waktu lalu apa yang dilihat menimbulkan asumsi yang tak baik olehnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat dirinya di bawa sang dosen untuk duduk di sofa, berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Sang _blonde_ tampak panik, irisnya menyapu ruangan, ingin segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi telapak tangan besar menahannya, membuatnya terhempas di sofa.

Kedua lengan kokoh menahan gerakannya, Naruto tersudut di sofa. Tak bisa bergerak, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya lagi, tak ada gadis bersurai merah jambu di ruangan itu, hanya ada dirinya dan sang dosen, juga beberapa buku dan lembar kertas berbau apek. Jari sewarna porselen menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya bertatapan mata pada _onyx_ di depannya, bahkan hitam di sana seolah menyedot seluruh napasnya, membuat sang _blonde_ tersengal. Bayangan dirinya terpantul di dalamnya, seperti berkaca.

"Kau menjatuhkannya di depan pintu," ucapnya, memperlihatkan dua amplop berwarna putih di hadapan Naruto. "Tak perlu pergi secepat itu, aku tertolong karena tadi kau datang."

"Maaf, tapi bukannya saya seperti mengganggu‒"

Tatapan tajam sang lelaki membuat Naruto terdiam, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Menghela napas panjang, "Bukan seperti itu, aku dan gadis itu tidak lebih hanya sekedar mahasiswi dan dosen pembimbingnya," jelasnya terdengar jengkel. "Tapi aku tertolong setiap kali dia mulai melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kau selalu datang tepat waktu."

Naruto menatap sang dosen yang memasang wajah tampak lelah padanya, "Bukannya Anda dan Sakura-_san_‒"

"Bukan!" jawabnya cepat, kedua alisnya menukik tajam, kesal. "Apa kau mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan kalau kau jangan mengatakan apa yang kau lihat saat itu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia jawab, jadi dia putuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu tentang gosip buruk tentangku yang beredar di kampus," tatapnya menyelidik, memicingkan matanya.

Naruto membuang tatapannya, "Ah, ya saya pernah dengar..."

"Maksudku adalah, aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar gosip busuk tentangku yang disebarkan oleh bocah-bocah brengsek yang hanya karena sudah aku tolak jadi menyebarkan berita buruk tentangku," decihnya. "Tapi gosip itu malah membuat beberapa murid wanita jadi berani padaku, apa mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana jika ada dalam posisi sepertiku."

"Jadi, berita itu tidak benar?"

"Tentu saja!" bentak Sasuke. "Dasar, mereka benar-benar tak menghargai profesiku sama sekali. Lihat saja, mereka yang bermasalah padaku tidak semudah itu akan aku permudah skripsinya," seringai Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan sedikit susah, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Untung saja selama ini dia menjadi murid 'baik' dan tak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat sang dosen kesal.

"Lalu Sakura?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, bersedekap, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang ke atas sana. "Sudah tentu dia akan masuk dalam _list_ mahasiswi bermasalah yang tidak akan semudah itu aku permudah dalam skripsinya. Walau dia memaksa berbaring dan membuka kakinya di atas meja kerjaku."

Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, dia memang tidak percaya sejak awal mengenai gosip jelek sang dosen. Malah awalnya dia menyangka kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menjalin cinta dengan gadis cantik itu dan tak ingin hubungannya sampai tersebar orang banyak. Mengingat dia adalah seorang pengajar, rasanya sedikit tak pantas untuk dirinya jika mengumbar percintaannya. Apalagi kalau kekasihnya adalah mahasiswinya sendiri.

"Cukup membahas hal yang hanya membuat darahku mendidih," putusnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suda siap untuk maju seminar?" tanyanya, menatap Naruto, wajahnya sudah tak sekesal sebelumnya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Harus siap!" jawabnya mantap. "Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?" terangnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengelus lembut surai Naruto. Mereka saling terdiam, menikmati suasana yang ada, sampai sebuah suara ponsel memekakkan indera mereka. Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dengan sebuah decihan kecil, mengangkat ponsel yang ada di mejanya, mengutuki nama yang tertera di sana, Uchiha Itachi yang meneleponnya.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan sang pemuda untuk duduk diam di tempatnya, dia sendiri pergi ke kamar kecil yang ada di ruangan itu sambil membawa ponselnya. Naruto dapat mendengar dari tempatnya suara sang dosen seperti sedang memarahi orang yang ada di ujung telepon, walau suara yang terdengar hanya samar-samar, teredam dalam kamar kecil.

Suara kenop pintu yang di putar dan pintu yang di buka menandakan sang dosen sudah selesai dengan urusannya, dengan wajah kesal dia membanting ponselnya tak berperasaan ke atas tempat duduk yang biasanya digunakannya saat bekerja. Matanya kembali tertaut pada Naruto yang tetap duduk manis menunggunya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin membahas berbagai hal padamu, tapi aku ada kelas sebentar lagi," Sasuke mengambil jas miliknya yang tersampir di kursi‒memakainya, lalu mengambil beberapa buku bersampul tebal dan beberapa spidol berbagai warna.

Naruto segera bersiap untuk pergi juga, dia segera membuka pintu, sebelum dia pergi, Naruto kembali berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan mencari sesuatu di atas mejanya. "_Sensei_," panggilnya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Sejak awal saya tidak percaya gosip itu, karena anda bukanlah orang seperti itu," ucapnya, menundukkan tubuhnya lalu segera beranjak pergi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah merah padam.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka, tempat di mana beberapa detik yang lalu sang pemuda masih ada di sana. Sambil menenteng buku yang berhasil dia temukan, seulas senyum kecil kembali terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

Naruto tampak cemas, beberapa kali dia merapikan jas almamater yang dipakainya, duduk tak tenang di tempatnya. Beberapa orang juga sama sepertinya‒tampak cemas, beberapa ada yang bolak-balik ke kamar kecil, sisanya berwajah pucat. Suasana yang ramai tambah membuatnya semakin tak tenang. Beberapa dosen sudah ada yang menduduki tempatnya, sedang kedua dosen pembimbingnya sama sekali belum terlihat.

Hari di mana dirinya akan seminar hasil telah datang, dia bersama lima orang lainnya akan bergantian maju dan menerangkan skripsi milik mereka di depan para dosen, menyiapkan diri untuk komentar pedas dan segala masukan untuk skripsi mereka. Dua puluh murid yang lain duduk di belakang para dosen, menontong mereka yang akan maju nanti‒duduk di kursi yang disusun seperti huruf U. Sebuah meja di depan‒tepat di tengah, telah disiapkan dengan seperangkat _laptop_, layar LCD di belakang sana menampilkan lembar _slide show_ berisi rangkuman skripsi.

Naruto dapat melihat ketiga sahabat baiknya duduk tepat di belakang dosen, mengambil tempat di tengah, melambai-lambai padanya bersemangat, bahkan Sai menyiapkan sebuah _handycam_‒untuk merekamnya nanti. Sudah dipastikan setelah acara hari ini selesai, dia akan merebut _handycam_ yang dipegang Sai dan mematahkan _memory card_-nya, tak ingin menyimpannya.

Seorang dosen bertubuh tambun berdiri dari duduknya, menuju ke tengah ruangan membuat seluruhnya terdiam. "Seminar hari ini akan segera dimulai, bagi dosen pembimbingnya yang belum datang, dipersilahkan untuk keluar dan menghubungi mereka," jelas dosen yang umurnya hampir setengah abad. "Untuk urutan pertama silahkan maju duluan," sang dosen mempersilahkan seorang gadis bersurai keungan dengan satu cepol di rambutnya yang dihias dengan ikat rambut yang mirip seperti bunga, Naruto mengenalnya, gadis itu seangkatan dengannya, hanya berbeda kelas.

Selagi gadis itu mempersiapkan materi yang akan disampaikan, Naruto menyelinap ke luar, mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nama yang ada dalam daftar kontak. Menekan nama Uchiha Itachi, menunggu sambungan telepon. Menggigit bibirnya, Naruto cemas panggilannya tidak diangkat, beberapa kali malah dialihkan. Sampai Naruto menyerah dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke juga tak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Kalau sampai kedua dosen pembimbingnya tak hadir, maka seminarnya akan ditunda dan mengharuskannya mengikuti seminar di tanggal berikutnya. Naruto sudah tak ingin menunda-nunda, dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan semua ini, tekanan dan beban mengerjakan skripsi hampir membuatnya gila.

Naruto kembali memutuskan panggilan‒hampir menyerah, tapi dia kembali mencoba menghubungi Itachi dan bersyukur akhirnya panggilannya tersambung. "Itachi-_sensei_‒"

_'Maaf, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kampus dan terjebak macet!'_ ucapnya sedikit kesal, suara klakson mobil terdengar di ujung telepon. _'Aku pasti akan datang, kau tunggulah saja, tak perlu cemas dan baca materi skripsimu baik-baik,'_ lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Naruto menatap layar ponsel pintarnya dan menghela napas. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk ke tempatnya, dilihatnya Konan‒gadis bersurai keunguan itu, tampak berdebat dengan beberapa dosen, membahas tentang data yang disajikannya. Sambil menunggu gilirannya tiba, sang pemuda memilih untuk mendengarkan ucapan Itaci, untuk berkonsentrasi saja pada materi skripsinya. Bagaimanapun dia tak ingin mempermalukan sang dosen karena ulahnya sendiri.

Semua sudah hampir menyelesaikan seminarnya, hanya tinggal giliran dirinya maju setelah pemuda pecinta serangga menyelesaikan seminarnya. Beberapa penonton sudah banyak meninggalkan kursi, beberapa di antaranya mengikuti kelas dan sisanya pulang karena sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ketiga sahabat Naruto masih setia menunggunya, walau wajah mereka tampak lelah dan terlihat Shikamru setengah mendengkur di bangkunya, hanya Sai yang masih terlihat bersemangat, tak menurunkan _handycam_ yang dipegannya sejak tadi‒menyorot dirinya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang nyaring mengakhiri sesi pembahasan materi skripsi milik pemuda itu, giliran Naruto dan kedua dosennya masih belum ada tanda-tanda menampakkan diri. Sang pemuda menyeret kakinya ke tempatnya, mempersiapkan materi lalu pintu ruang seminar menjeblak terbuka, Uchiha Itachi datang dengan setengah terengah, sepertinya lelaki itu berlari dari parkir mobil sampai ke gedung lama yang ada di lantai tiga ini.

Sang dosen tersenyum lebar padanya, mengusap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya dan menuju tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk mendampingi sang murid untuk membeberkan materi skripsi yang telah dikerjakan.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berdehem kecil, matanya menyapu ruangan, irisnya jatuh sesaat pada kursi di samping Itachi yang masih kosong. Kursi milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Selamat siang, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Hari ini saya akan membahas seminar saya yang berjudul," Naruto menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat tangan kanannya saat judul skripsinya terpampang di layar LCD. "Pengukuran Kinerja Sektor Publik di Instansi Pendidikan dengan Pendekatan _Balanced Scorecard_," ucapnya lantang, matanya terfokus pada seluruh dosen yang hadir, memulainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terduduk lemas di ruangan milik Uchiha, sekaleng cola yang ditraktir oleh sang dosen pembimbing sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Matanya menatap menerawang, mengingat bagaimana dirinya dibantai oleh para dosen, membuat daftar revisi skripsi miliknya menggunung banyaknya dua kali lipat. Itachi sudah membantunya di beberapa bagian yang sekiranya membuatnya kesusahan untuk menjawab, tapi rasanya dia telah gagal, seminarnya tak berjalan lancar.

Itachi menepuk bahu sang pemuda, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Sang dosen tersenyum maklum, "Bersemangatlah, ini bukan akhir segalanya," Itahi ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Pemikiran antara satu dosen dan yang lainnya tak sama, jika ada penambahan atau pengurangan di dalamnya itu sudah biasa, cerialah."

"Tapi, saya merasa sudah mengecewakan Anda, hanya beberapa yang bisa saya jawab sendiri," keluhnya, meremas kaleng cola yang sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku, Naruto. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu dan aku bangga padamu," jelasnya, membeikan sebuah senyum hangat pada sang murid.

Naruto hampir menangis terharu, bagaimana Itachi selalu menyemangatinya dan tak pernah menyalahkannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, Uhiha Sasuke datang dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi miliknya, dengan tenang, menaruh buku serta lembar-lembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

" Anda kemana saja, Sasuke-_sensei_?" tanya Itachi, menghela napas melihat kehadiran saudaranya itu.

"Saya habis mengawas kelas, ada ujian," jawabnya sama sekali tak menoleh.

Itachi mendengus dan berdrii dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke kantin dulu, kalau masih ada yang ingin kau bahas mengenai revisimu tanyalah pada Sasuke-_sensei_ atau padaku. Aku akan ada di kampus sampai sore."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu matanya kembali menyapu sosok yang saat ini melepas jas hitam dan menuju ke arahnya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang karena harus mengawas ujian dan brengseknya, anak-anak itu membuat lama untuk menyelesaikannya," gerutu Sasuke, menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sang lelaki melirik Naruto, "Maaf," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Naruto tampak sedih, digigitnya bibirnya. "Saya hampir kehilangan fokus karena mengira Anda dan Itachi-_sensei_ tidak akan datang," jelasnya jujur. "Tapi anda tak perlu meminta maaf, karena Anda tidak berjanji untuk hadir saat saya seminar," ucapnya dengan senyum kecut. "Saya malah bersyukur Anda tak datang, karena tak perlu melihat bagaimana saya terlihat tak berguna di depan."

Telapak tangan yang besar itu mengacak surai sang _blonde_, membuatnya mendongak memperhatikan wajah tampan itu. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha. Jangan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini, anggap saja hal ini adalah latihan untuk nantinya kau maju sidang." Naruto terdiam dengan wajah bersemu saat telapak tangan itu beralih mengelus sebelah pipi gembulnya, "Akan kuberikan hadiah kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan sampai akhir," tambahnya.

"Hadiah?"

Belum sempat rasa penasaran sang _blonde_ terjawab, kedua bola matanya membelalak. Gerakan disekelilingnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _slow motion_, bagaimana bayangan tinggi besar itu melingkupinya, menahan cahaya di belakang sana mengintip dirinya, juga saat jemari dingin itu menekan pipinya, membawa tubuhnya mendekat dengan sebelah tangannya yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Menyentuhkan bibir tipis beraroma kopi ke belah bibirnya, juga bagaimana ujung lidah itu menjilat bibirnya, dan kembali mengecupnya lembut.

Tubuhnya kaku, membuat kedua lengannya mengambang‒ragu untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, saat tubuh tinggi besar itu semakin menekannya ke atas sofa, membuatnya setengah berbaring. Kedua iris yang berbeda warna tak berkedip saling menatap dalam diam, sedang kedua bibir semakin menempel mesra, tak berniat untuk dilepaskan, walau hanya sekedar untuk meraup sedikit udara. Debaran jantung yang dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat wajahnya memerah, apalagi dengan lihainya sang dosen melumat bibirnya, bagai mengulum cokelat yang kapan saja terasa dapat meleh setiap kali sentuhan itu tampak dominan.

Kaleng cola yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang berisik dan berhenti pada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu tumit tinggi berwarna merah. Jeritan nyaring membuat tautan itu terlepas, keduanya refleks menoleh pada seorang gadis berwajah pucat yang menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Haruno Sakura melihat mereka lalu berlari dengan setengah menangis. Sasuke menyeringai lebar, lalu bangkit dari posisinya, menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang sembari melirik Uzumaki Naruto yang masih terdiam membatu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengernyit, memangil sang pemuda yang terlihat hampir pingsan‒khawatir. Tangannya yang seputih porselen ditampik oleh sang mahasiswa saat dia ingin menyentuh dahi sang _blonde_.

"Ma‒Maaf! Saya tidak, khh‒," Masih dengan posisi setengah berbaring Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya merah padam, tak berani menatap sang lelaki. Cepat-cepat Naruto bangkit dan menyambar tas ranselnya, "Saya pulang!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi, bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang dosen.

Beberapa orang yang dia tabrak di jalan tak dipedulikannya, dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Sedari tadi punggung telapak tangannya tak henti menutup bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit basah, menggosoknya kecil beberapa kali. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh dosen pembimbingnya, masalah utamanya adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang lelaki yang dia hormati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam dari posisinya sejak tadi, dengan kedua irisnya yang membelalak, masih memandangi tempat yang tadinya ada seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang lucu dan menggemaskan setengah berbaring di sana.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang datang dengan mambawa segelas plastik _café au lait_ ditangannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, di tempat yang tadinya ada sesosok pemuda bersurai _blonde_. "Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Masih menatap adiknya, sang lelaki menuju meja kerjanya, menyalakan komputernya. "Naruto sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali dari sang saudara kandung tak membuat Itachi mengambil pusing, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya itu. Diamnya Sasuke mengandung banyak arti, tapi setelah menelisik ke setiap sudut kantor ini tak ditemukannya seorang pemuda dengan surai _blonde_, sudah dipastikan pemuda itu sudah pulang. Itachi lebih memilih untuk memeriksa beberapa tugas mahasiswa yang sudah menumpuk dalam _e-mail_ miliknya.

Sasuke sendiri memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menutup cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela besar di dekatnya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyeringai lebar. "Ciuman pertama, hn?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, lamat-lamat mendengar dengungan sang adik yang tak jelas.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat, bangkit dari tempatnya dan menuju meja Itachi.

Pemuda tampan dengan surai panjang hitam legam itu kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya, sedikit curiga saat seringai Sasuke tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menyambar gelas minuman Itachi, menyeruputnya lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja, "Aku tak akan memberi tahumu," dengusnya, berbalik menuju mejanya, bersiap untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir dua jam yang dilakukan Naruto hanya memandangi layar komputernya, tangannya tak berada di atas _keyboard_, melainkan memilin-milin bibirnya, entah kemana pikirannya melayang, sesekali wajahnya memerah dan memukul-mukul buku yang ada di atas meja komputer.

Di balik pintu, Uzumaki Kyuubi mengintipnya sejak tadi, menatap datar sang adik yang sejak empat hari setelah maju seminar menjadi sedikit aneh, bahkan saat makan di meja makan semalam, dia menuangkan seluruh isi kecap asin ke dalam mangkuknya, membuat ayah dan ibunya menjerit, mengacaukan makan malam mereka.

Kyuubi sedikit tak mau repot dengan bertanya pada sang adik mengenai tingkah aneh Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. Pelan-pelan dia menutup pintu kamar sang adik, merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam kantung celananya, mencari sebuah nama dalam _list phone book_, menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai dosen pembimbing pertama Naruto‒Uchiha Itachi. Memaksanya untuk menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ada di kampus, sampai dia menemukan alasan adiknya bertindak konyol.

Naruto sendiri sedang memeriksa semua skripsi yang telah direvisinya, menyalakan mesin _printer_ dan bersiap mencetaknya di lembar-lembar kertas HVS A4. Sambil menunggu 85 lembar skripsinya telah di _print_, sang _blonde_ beranjak ke atas ranjanganya, membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit. Bayangan mengenai kejadian empat hari yang lalu kembali membayanginya, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah, dan membuat satu lagi kebiasaan yang tak disadarinya timbul‒menggosok belah bibirnya dengan ujung jari atau punggung telapak tangannya.

Sang _blonde_ bangkit dari posisinya‒duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi tombol berwarna hijau di mesin _printer_. Mengingat kembali bagaimana saat itu Sakura memergoki dirinya dan Sasuke, entah akan ada gosip apa saat nanti dia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke kampus. Untuk Naruto yang paling mengusik pikirannya adalah mengenai ciuman sang dosen dengan dirinya.

Dia tahu sebagian gosip yang didengarnya tentang sang dosen adalah salah, tapi mengenai Sasuke yang juga menyukai 'lelaki' jadi pertanyaan besar untuknya. Sang dosen belum mengatakan apapun juga mengenai hal itu, lagi pula dirinya belum sempat ke kampus. Tapi belum tentu dia akan biasa-biasa saja saat nantinya bertemu lagi, menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu pun seperti mencari mati.

Naruto mengacak surai _blonde_-nya, dia penasaran, apakah ciuman waktu itu memang atas dasar dorongan hati atau hanya sebuah permainan. Sedangkan dia sendiri juga jadi mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya, kalau dia pikir kembali dengan jernih jika Sai yang memperlakukannya dengan aneh maka dia akan refleks menghajar pemuda itu, sedangkan sang dosen lain lagi ceritanya. Seolah semua tindakan sang dosen benar di matanya dan dia sama sekali tak meraskan perasaan tidak nyaman, sebaliknya berada dekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya sangat aman dan nyaman.

Tangan _tan_ menarik bantal dengan motif polkadot berwarna merah, kepalanya dia benamkan di antara alas kepala yang empuk, membaui aroma sinar matahari. Lalu diangkatnya kepalanya, menyandarkan dagunya pada empuknya bantal bulu angsa‒tubuhnya diposisikan tengkurap, memandangi detak jam dinding berbentuk jeruk di atas kepala ranjang miliknya.

"GAAHHH! Aku sudah tak tahan!" bentak Kyuubi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Sang empunya kamar langsung terduduk dari posisinya, mengernyit pada kehadiran sang kakak yang datang dengan setengan kesal, "Apa sih tiba-tiba?" jengitnya tak suka.

Pemuda dengan surai senja duduk dengan debaman keras di ranjang milik Naruto, meremas kedua bahu adiknya dengan kencang, menggemeretakkan giginya, "Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku!" mintanya setengah memaksa. Kyuubi menyerah, bertanya pada Itachi tidak membuatnya menemukan kesimpulan mengenai keanehan adiknya selama empat hari ini.

Naruto menatap kakaknya datar, benar-benar bingung. "Masalah?" tanyanya balik.

Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu sang adik, "Iya, masalah apa saja! Katakan padaku!" bentaknya tak sabaran dengan mata berapi-api.

Naruto menepis genggaman sang kakak, membuat tangan-tangan Kyuubi melunak, "Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa Kyuu, kaulah yang tampaknya memiliki masalah!"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang skripsimu dan apa yang terjadi di kampus padaku!" ujarnya tetap bersikeras.

Naruto hanya memandang heran sang kakak, tak biasanya pemuda dengan emosi yang gampang meledak itu ingin tahu tentangnya, terakhir kali sang kakak seperti ini sudah lama sekali, saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP, menanyakan tentang lebam yang terpatri di wajahnya karena berkelahi. Lalu sang kakak kembali ingin tahu sekali tentang masalahnya.

Naruto bersender pada kepala ranjang, telapak tangannya dia taruh di dagu‒berpikir, sedang kakaknya tampak tak sabaran. "Seperti biasa, sama sepertimu saat skripsi. Tak ada yang spesial." Jawaban darinya membuat Kyuubi tampak tak puas, terlihat dari kedua iris merah membara miliknya. "Yah, ada sedikit yang lain," akunya, menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal‒bersemu merah jambu malu-malu.

"Apa itu?" selidiknya, mulai mencium aroma ketidak beresan.

Naruto melirik kakaknya takut-takut, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin cerita. Karena belum yakin dan takut kau marah," ucapnya ragu. "Janji kau tak akan marah dulu," minta Naruto, mengangkat kelingking kanannya, meminta sang kakak juga mengaitkan kelingking‒perjanjian.

Kyuubi mendengus, lalu menyamankan duduknya di antara bantal-bantal raksasa di atas ranjang. "Kita bukan anak-anak lagi," walau ketus toh pada akhirnya kelingking miliknya bertaut dengan sang adik, membuat bocah _blonde_ penyuka citrus itu terkikik.

Setelahnya Naruto menceritakan segalanya, benar-benar segalanya, dari yang paling besar sampai ke hal yang paling kecil, lebih banyak menceritakan tentang dosen bermata kelam yang selalu baik padanya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi beberapa kali menahan kekesalannya dengan mengeratkan ponsel berwarna merah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ingin meremukkannya.

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas kecil, melirik sang kakak beberapa kali. "Apa aku ini aneh?" tanyanya setelahnya.

"Tidak, kau sangat normal," jawab Kyuubi berusaha tenang. _'Hanya seorang dosen bau kencur, serigala berbulu ayamlah yang tidak normal!'_ batin Kyuubi. "Merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lelaki menurutku normal, sama halnya seperti saat kau dipeluk olehku atau ayah, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"...nyaman," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu, melihat rambut panjang kakaknya bergoyang karena semangat mengangguk, meng-iya-kan jawabnnya.

"Kau hanya merasa si Sasuke itu, seperti keluargamu, karena dia selalu baik padamu, jadi terbawa secara tak sadar kalau kau menganggapnya seperti keluarga, seperti saat sepupu kita, Nagato dan Gaara yang memelukmu, seperti itulah," jelas Kyuubi, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan sang adik.

Naruto tampak ragu mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuubi, beberapa kali kedua alisnya saling tertaut dan mengernyit, tak membenarkan atau menyalahkan ucapan sang kakak. Dilanda rasa bingung, sang _blonde_ hanya diam dan mendengarkan lagi ucapan sang kakak.

"Perasaan nyaman itu juga timbul tak sadar dari pikiranmu karena Sasuke seperti sosok seorang kakak yang kau impikan, mengakulah padaku!" desak Kyuubi pada sang adik. "Selama ini kau selalu dihadapkan oleh diriku ini, yang tak suka memanjakan adiknya, jadi perasaan itu timbul pada si Sasuke. Kalau aku dengar dari semua yang kau ceritakan tentang sosok Sasuke itu."

Kyuubi sudah hampir ingin muntah, mendengarkan sang adik menyanjung pemuda itu. Oke, dia sangat tahu lelaki itu, jauh sebelum Naruto mengenalnya, dia tahu perangai pemuda itu dan tak menyangka serigala berbulu ayam itu bisa sampai seperti itu pada adiknya. Demi Tuhan! Dari seluruh populasi yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus adiknya yang menjadi target!

"Kakak?" ulangnya, masih tak percaya.

"Iya, sosok seorang kakak!" jawab Kyuubi cepat, harap-harap cemas, menanti sang adik untuk sepaham dengannya.

Senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda senja, saat adik satu-satunya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dan sudah paham dengan apa yang dia tanamkan pada sang adik. Dia tak ingin adiknya mengerti tentang perasaan terlarang antara dua lelaki, selebihnya dia tak rela karena Sasuke lah yang mendekati adiknya. Cukup mudah mempengaruhi adiknya, apalagi soal cinta yang sama sekali buta dirasakan oleh sang adik, kecuali cinta keluarga.

"Tapi seorang kakak-adik tidak berciuman dari bibir, kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi, takut salah dengar.

Wajah Naruto kembali bersemu, "Sasuke-_sensei_, menciumku," ulangnya, "di bibir," lanjut sang _blonde_ berhasil membuat ponsel dalam genggaman sang kakak patah jadi dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlihat rapi, mandi dengan sabun wangi, tak lupa berpakaian rapi, dengan aroma wangi. Segelas kopi dengan cangkir antik tepat di depannya‒di atas meja, uap panas cairan pekat itu mengepul menimbulkan aroma khas disetiap pagi. Duduk dengan gaya arogan khas Uchiha-nya, dia bersandar di sofa, membaca selembar koran yang selalu tepat diantar sebelum matahari menjelang.

Pintu depan rumahnya telah dia buka sejak tadi, sesekali melirik pagar di luar sana dan jam dinding yang menempel tepat di dinding ruang tamu. Menunggu seseorang, menunggu Uzumaki Naruto-nya. Dia sudah membuat janji saat semalam sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dari pemuda itu, mengatakan kalau skripsinya telah selesai dia revisi. Karena tak ada jam mengajar, Sasuke memintanya untuk datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya, untuk menandatangani pengesahan skripsi.

Naruto meng-iya-kan janji di jam tuju pagi ini, siapa yang berani menentang dosen pembimbing kalau ingin waktu lulusmu diulur seperti layangan. Sasuke mengiriminya alamat lengkap rumahnya yang ada di perumahan khusus dosen, beserta sebuah gambar peta yang dia buat sendiri, berbekal selembar kertas memo dan sebuah bolpoin. Sekarang yang dibutuhkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah bersabar, duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu pemuda yang empat hari yang lalu dia cium paksa, di kantornya.

Tak sabar rasanya ingin melihat reaksi pemuda lucu itu saat berhadapan dengannya. Suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya membuat Sasuke penasaran, dilipatnya koran yang belum selesai dia baca, berdiri dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pemuda _blonde_ berdiri di luar pangar sambil memeluk map berwarna kuning‒turun dari sebuah mobil, tak lupa tas ransel yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun tersampir di bahunya.

Naruto tersenyum canggung padanya, membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Tapi setelahnya wajah Sasuke berubah begitu melihat siapa yang mengantar sang pemuda, seorang lelaki yang sangat dia kenal, lelaki yang dia yakini seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengannya. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Masuklah dulu‒"

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Kyuubi jengkel, "Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua berkasnya, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya dari balik pagar. Berikan map dan bolpoinmu Naruto."

"Kak Kyuu!" protes Naruto tak suka. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin diantar oleh kakaknya itu, tapi sang kakak terus saja memaksa, apalagi kedua orang tuanya malah menyuruh Kyuubi mengantarnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih, menarik map dari pelukan Naruto, mengeluarkan bolpoin miliknya sendiri dari kantung celananya. Membuka beberapa kertas yang ada di dalamnya dan menandatanganinya dengan cepat. Gagal sudah rencananya hari ini, tak dipikirkannya gangguan seperti ini akan datang.

Naruto mengambil map yang isinya telah selesai ditandantangani oleh Sasuke, memeriksanya lalu tersenyum lebar pada sang Dosen. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_sensei_. Maaf kakak saya‒"

"Tidak apa," putus Sasuke. "Jangan lupa belajar materi skripsi dan beberapa materi dasar saat kau kuliah. Aku menunggu undangan sidangmu," ucap Sasuke ramah, membuka pintu gerbang, bersandar pada pagar depan. "Kapan-kapan sepertinya kita perlu minum kopi bersama, Senior," lanjutnya, menatap Kyuubi melewati bahu Naruto.

Naruto menatap sang dosen dan kakak yang saling bertatapan tak suka, percikan aura yang tak enak membuat sang _blonde_ pucat pasi. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya, terlihat raut tak suka yang kentara sekali di wajahnya yang tmpan.

"Minum kopi? Bersamamu?" jengitnya, "Membayangkan saja sudah membuat darahku mendidih. Masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto!" perintahnya. Sang adik tampak tak suka, masih terdiam dengan wajah kesal. "Apa kau tidak dengar, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suara debaman kasar dari pintu mobil yang tertutup menjadi tanda sang _blonde_ tak suka sama sekali dengan sikap sang kakak. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu berhadapan dengan serigala berbulu ayam, Kyuubi memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin lalu pergi secepatnya, tak ingin berlama-lama.

"Dasar, benar-benar dia tak berubah sama sekali. Jangan-jangan aku sudah ketahuan," gumam Sasuke, sedikit khawatir. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, memilih menikmati hari libur ini dengan tenang. Walau rencananya untuk 'revisi‒berduaan' telah gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Beberapa kali Naruto berdiri dan duduk dari tempatnya, terkadang berlalu-lalang di depan pintu, atau memperbaiki dasi dan jas yang dia pakai. Orang-orang yang ada di posisi yang sama dengannya juga bersikap sama, tak tenang, cemas, dan gugup. Lima orang berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam dan dasi berlalu-lalang di ruang sidang, membawa map kuning berisi skripsi mereka.

Hari yang paling dinantikan datang, antara rasa senang dan cemas bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sidang skripsi, penentuan lulus tidaknya skripsi mereka akan diuji di hari ini. Naruto menghela napas panjang, tadi sahabat-sahabatnya sempat datang sebentar, mengajaknya berfoto bersama dan memberikannya ucapan selamat karena berhasil maju sidang terlebih dahulu daripada ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Setelahnya mereka bertiga izin untuk pergi karena sudah ada janji dengan para dosen pembimbing.

Seorang pegawai yang mengurus tentang kelancaran sidang hari ini membagikan sekotak susu pada mereka dan sekotak makanan yang berisi _sandwich_ dengan daging asap. Tapi tak ada yang menyentuhnya, mereka semua terlalu mual hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi susu atau menggigit kecil ujung roti _sandwich_ yang biasanya tampak lezat.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menegak susu yang ada di tangannya, harus ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam perutnya agar dia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi, mengingat tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia tak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali. Suasana di depan ruang sidang tampak suram, beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ingin melewati tempat itu terlihat memutar jalan, tak ingin merasakan atmosfer yang berat.

Naruto memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di luar ruangan, tak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan sebelum para dosen penguji datang. Naruto sendiri merasa tak nyaman meraskan tekanan berat ini, dibukanya map kuning miliknya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengingat materi yang telah dia jabarkan dalam skripsi yang dia buat.

Tak lama segerombolan dosen membawa map beraneka warna, wajah mereka tampak sangat serius, kepala jurusan membuka kunci ruangan, lalu mereka masuk satu persatu. Naruto sempat melihat sesaat dua dosen pembimbingnya, keduanya tersenyum tipis padanya, memberikan semangat untuknya dan melegakan hatinya.

Seorang dosen berwajah tampan keluar setelahnya, menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Semua yang akan mengikuti sidang berdiri tegap, berjajar rapi dihadapannya, menatap lurus, siap berperang. Lelaki itu berdehem sekali, membuka map berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya, menghitung semua peserta satu-satu.

"Selamat pagi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Siap!" jawab kesemua peserta sidang penuh percaya diri.

Sang dosen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Untuk yang belum dipanggil, tunggulah dibangku yang telah disediakan. Urutan pertama," sang dosen memeriksa berkas yang ada di tangannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan," panggilnya, meminta sang _blonde_ untuk maju pertama.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Memperbaiki sekali lagi dasi yang mengikat lehernya. "Baik!" jawabnya bersemangat. Beberapa orang yang menyemangantinya saat pintu ruang sidang terbuka, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalamnya, penuh tekad yang berkobar.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Hampir satu jam di dalam sana akhirnya Naruto keluar dari ruang sidang, wajahnya tampak kusut, teman-teman satu perjungan dengannya langsung memberikannya sebotol minuman penambah ion tubuh. Naruto duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, tak ada yang berani bertanya tentang keadaan di dalam sana atau pertanyaan apa saja yang terlontar di dalam sana.

Naruto benar-benar lelah, merasa jiwanya baru disedot sesosok makhluk bertudung yang menyedot kebahagiaan seperti yang dia baca di buku petualangan penyihir dengan tanda petir di dahinya. Mengingat pertanyaan beruntun serta cacian di dalam sana membuatnya gila. Sedikit tertolong saat dua dosen pembimbingnya menolongnya untuk menyanggah. Walau dia pesimis saat pertanyaan tentang materi dasar akuntansi hanya sedikit yang dia ingat. Dia benar-benar kacau dan berserah pasrah pada hasil akhir sama sekali tak ada yang dia ingat, dia mencoba menenangkan diri di dalam sana, tapi jadi kacau begitu Sasuke memandanginya tak berkedip sedari tadi, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dia menarik surai miliknya sendiri, mengerang pelan dan membuka kotak makanan yang tadi dibagikan, memakan isinya rakus‒membuang rasa frustasinya. Sang _blonde_ menyamankan dirinya di kursi, sesekali berbalas pesan dengan teman-temannya melalui media sosial, membunuh bosan sampai seluruh peserta selesai di sidang. Hampir tengah hari sampai acara hari ini selesai, para dosen keluar ruangan dengan rapi, sedangkan dosen yang sejak awal mengatur mereka untuk maju satu persatu saat sidang meminta mereka menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk pengumuman nilai skripsi dan lulus tidaknya mereka. Selama itu mereka diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang sidang.

Mendekati waktu pengumuman tak membuat Naruto tenang, beberapa kali dia memutari ruangan, menghiraukan teman seperjuangannya untuk berfoto bersama. Toh pada akhirnya dia diseret oleh salah satu dari mereka, tersenyum paksa di depan kamera. Tak lama pintu terbuka, ketua jurusan dan dua orang wakilnya datang, duduk di sebuah kursi dengan taplak meja yang indah, membawa beberapa berkas di tangan mereka. Kesepuluh mahasiswa yang telah selesai sidang berdiri berjejer di depan mereka.

Beberapa kata perpisahan membuat hampir semuanya menangis, mengingat kembali masa-masa awal mereka berkuliah dan mengingat segala hal yang terjadi saat itu. Naruto tampak menahan sesenggukan bersama yang lain, sedih karena masa perkuliahan harus segera berakhir, dia menyeka air matanya dengan ujung dasi yang dipakainya, lupa membawa saputangan.

Ketua jurusan berdehem, meminta perhatian. "Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan nilai skripsi kalian. Saya harap kalian semua dapat menerimanya, karena hasil ini adalah apa yang telah kalian jawab selama hampir kurang lebih satu jam tadi di dalam ruang sidang."

Semua tampak cemas, saling bergandengan tangan, sedikit menundukkan kepala mereka. Siap tak siap mereka harus menghadapinya, karena kesuksesan itu akan datang saat keberanian lebih besar daripada rasa ketakutan itu sendiri. Apapun hasilnya nanti mereka sudah mengerti konsekuensinya dan berharap yang terbak dari apa yang akan diumumkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ berlari cepat di antara lorong-lorong, menghindari beberapa mahasiswa semester awal yang bergerombol di depan kelas. Napasnya memburu, tak sabar untuk menuju gedung dosen, hampir menabrak seorang _office boy_ di depan gedung, lalu berlari kencang menuju lantai dua, terlihat di luar sana awan gelap menggantung di langit, angin kencang membuat ujung-ujung pohong menabrak kaca-kaca.

Naruto tak mengetuk dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang dosen tempat kedua pembimbingnya berada, tak sabar menyampaikan kabar. Sasuke sedikit kaget saat menyadari kedatangan sang pemuda secara tiba-tiba, hanya ada dia di sana saat itu, Itachi sudah mengatakan pada Naruto kalau harus cepat pergi kembali ke luar kota, mengejar penerbangannya lagi‒sibuk.

"_Sensei_! Aku lulus!" jerit Naruto girang, melambai-lambaikan kertas yang ada di tangannya, berupa pengumuman hasil sidang tadi siang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menaruh laporan yang harus dia periksa di atas mejanya, menghampiri Naruto dan mengelus lembut pucuk surai pemuda itu. "Selamat," ucapnya, tanpa basa-basi memeluk erat Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu sang pemuda, menenggelamkan sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya ke dalam peluknya.

Awalnya Naruto tampak ragu untuk membalas pelukan itu, dengan wajah merah padam akhirnya dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sang dosen, memeluknya erat, terkekeh pelan. Setelah hampir lima menit mereka berpelukan keduanya melepaskannya, Naruto tampak malu, wajahnya merona, melirik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk bimbingannya selama ini, Sasuke-_sensei_," ucap Naruto, menundukkan tubuhnya‒hormat. "Selama pengerjaan skripsi ini saya selalu dibantu oleh Anda, saya sangat berterima kasih," senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya, membuat giginya yang putih bersih terlihat.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, bersandar dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya duduk, meminta Naruto ikut duduk. "Sama-sama, kuharap tak ada kata-kataku yang membuat kesal dirimu selama aku membimbing."

Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada sama sekali dari perkataan Anda yang membuat saya kesal. Malah saya merasa senang dapat pembimbing seperti Anda, saya malah merasa dibimbing oleh seorang kakak dan bukannya seorang dosen. Maaf kalau saya lancang," jujurnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap wajah tak berdosa Naruto. "Kakak?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat, "Saya merasa Anda seperti seorang kakak, saya senang."

Sasuke membawa jari-jarinya pada dagu berwarna _tan_, membuat wajah itu mendongak padanya, "Apa kau serius mengatakan itu?" Naruto tampak bingung, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa benar kau merasa aku seperti seorang kakak?" seringainya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, sedikit bersemu merah, "Ya, saya rasa...," jawabnya jelas terdengar tak yakin.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu, soal hadiah?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, wajah sang _raven_ semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, sampai Naruto dapat mencium wangi _mint_ dari sela-sela bibir tipis itu. "Aku akan memberikannya sekarang, mumpung hari ini aku berulang tahun anggap saja kau juga memberikan hadiah untukku."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak, lagi-lagi dirinya dicium oleh sang dosen, kali ini lebih berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, membuat napasnya tercekat, seluruhnya diraup oleh sang _raven_. Suara ranting pohon di luar sana yang bergesekan dengan jendela semakin nyaring seiring angin yang membawa awan hitam menyebar dilangit, membawa tetes hujan kecil-kecil jatuh di tanah. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja Sasuke, sedang lelaki itu tak berniat untuk melepaskan tautan yang mulai menari dalam rongganya.

Lampu di ruangan tiba-tiba mati saat hujan deras datang, seiring suara pintu yang terkunci. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, menyeringai puas, membiarkan sang pemuda setengah berbaring di sofa, dia sendiri memeriksa pintu, diputarnya kenop pintu yang ternyata telah terkunci. "Kita terkunci, sepertinya penjaga gedung mengira tak ada orang di dalam," ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Lalu menuju saklar lampu, tak ada tanda-tanda lampu akan menyala, mati lampu sepertinya.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, melirik cuaca di luar sana gelap, sepertinya badai akan datang. Terkunci berdua dengan sang dosen dalam ruangan ini, ditambah tanpa penerangan membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman, diperiksanya ponselnya dan baru disadarinya baterainya habis. Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut, "Sasuke-_sensei_, bisa saya pinjam ponsel Anda?" tanyanya berharap.

Sasuke menghampiri sang _blonde_, mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru tua, lalu mematikannya, melemparnya di ujung ruangan yang gelap. "Tidak, sampai aku selesai memberikan hadiah kelulusan untukmu sekaligus aku ingin mengambil hadian ulang tahun untukku," ucapnya, kembali menarik dagu pemuda itu agar kedua irisnya dapat bertumbukkan dengannya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu hari ini lama sekali. Sejak aku melihatmu dari semester satu," ucapan sang _raven_ membuat Naruto membelalak, "sekarang kau bukan lagi muridku, jadi tak ada gunanya aku menahan sekarang ini."

"Ma‒Maksud _sensei_?" tanya Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti.

Seringai lebar terlukis di wajah tampan itu, menarik lengan sang pemuda untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada punggang sang pemuda. "Akan kubuat kau mengerti, Uzumaki Naruto," bisiknya, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga yang sudah memerah, mengecupnya, lalu menggigitnya lembut, membuat pemuda itu menahan erangan, meremas lengannya.

Bibir tipis bergeriyla, menyusuri leher jenjang berwarna eksotis, mencium aroma khas yang hanya jadi milik sang lelaki, menghirupnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu, mendesak sang _blonde_ mundur sampai ke meja kerjanya, mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar bisa duduk di atas mejanya, sedang dirinya masih disibukkan mengecup, memberi tanda. Tak dipedulikannya badai kencang di luar sana menerbangkan berbagai hal yang tertinggal, Sasuke lebih disibukkan untuk mengurusi pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"_Se_‒_Sensei_!" pekik Naruto, menarik rambut Sasuke saat lelaki itu membuat sebuah tanda di _adam's apple_-nya.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupan memabukkan itu dengan meninggalkan seuntai _saliva_ panjang, membawa bibir itu bertemu dengan belah bibirnya, melumat lembut, mengajak untuk menari lidah, lalu melepaskannya dalam kecipak basah. Sasuke mengusap bibir yang sedikit membengkak dengan ibu jari miliknya, "Sasuke saja, bukan '_sensei_'," koreksinya, kembali menyarangkan sebuh ciuman yang dalam.

Jari-jari Sasuke manari lincah, menelusuri punggung berkemeja putih, membawa telapak tangannya pada dua gumpalan padat di belakang tubuh sang _blonde_, menyentuhnya, merasakan betapa lembutnya milik sang pemuda yang masih dilapisi fabrik berwarna hitam kelam. Tangan yang lain menggiring lengan-lengan itu melingkar pada bahunya, meremas punggungnya setiap kali ada sentuhan intim yang menggelenyar sang _blonde_, membuatnya mengerang dalam ciuman.

Kecupan basah itu terlepas lalu kembali mendarat pada leher yang berteriak mengggoda meminta untuk dikecup, dengusan dan napas tersengal menjadi bunyi terindah yang didengar Sasuke, juga geraman dan cabikan dari jari-jari di punggungnya. Kedua tangan pucat miliknya beralih, menari dalam kancing-kancing kemeja, menarik lepas dasi berwarna hitam, membawanya ke pergalangan tangan membuat sebuah simpul untuk kedua tangan _tan_ yang mencoba memberontak.

"_Sensei_‒"

Ucapnya terhenti dengan sebuah telunjuk di belah bibirnya, menatapnya tajam, menggoda nakal. Wajah sang _raven_ semakin mendekat, mendesak paksa dengan uap panas menggebu beraroma _mint_ pekat, memabukkan sang pemuda berkulit _tan_. Tubuh gemetar, sendi menggelenyar, siap berlayar dengan sang nahkoda mengarungi sungai bernama hasrat.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan sampai kau mengerti. Kita bukan seorang guru dan mahasiswanya lagi, kau sudah lulus," desahnya, "jadi panggil namaku," mintanya yang terdengar memaksa. Padangannya lurus ke depan, menumbuk dua iris berwarna langit, mengintimidasi.

Bibir ranum terbuka kecil, seperti ikan dalam kolam mengambil napas. "Sa‒Sasuke‒"

Cukup. Pengendalian tak ada dalam kamus Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang memaksa mahasiswa yang baru saja lulus dalam sidang skripsi itu untuk mengucap namanya, dia juga yang sejak tadi mendesak, memaksa sang _blonde_ untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya, dia juga yang mengikat dasi hitam ditangan pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan simpul pita yang cantik, tak kalah seperti kado di toko suvenir. Dan dia juga yang sudah memutus tali pengendalian diri yang coba dia ikat kuat sedari tadi, tapi binatang buas dalam diri yang sudah mengalir mendarah daging sejak zaman purba berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Telapak tangan menjelajah pahatan tubuh berkulit eksotis dari balik kemeja yang sudah dia buang ke lantai. Tekanan yang sedikit kuat di dada sang pemuda membuatnya setengah berbaring, sementara lelaki berkulit porselen tetap berdiri kokoh di antara kedua kakinya, mendesaknya untuk membuka lebih lebar, dia tak bisa berkutik sementara kedua tangannya yang terikat ditahan oleh tangan sang _raven_ di atas kepalanya.

Satu tangan menjelajah, mengingat pahatan ciptaan-Nya yang elok, menyentuh sebuah titik yang menegang, merah menggoda, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari miliknya, menariknya dengan menggoda. Bibir ranum itu terbuka lagi, mengerang, mendengus, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang baru ditubuhnya. Jari-jari lincah meninggalkan tempatnya, menjelajah melewati pusar yang menggoda, lalu turun sampai melewati karet celana. Melepas kancing dan resleting dengan cekatan, sementara tubuh di bawahnya bergetar tergoda.

Naruto sudah tak tahu lagi, dia tak mengerti, semua serasa berputar dalam kepalanya, seperti saat dia menegak obat flu. Jejak telapak tangan di tubuhnya serasa membakar kulit, meresap masuk dalam pori-porinya, menusuk sampai kedalam tulangnya, membuat sendinya tak berdaya. Rasanya dua kali lipat tak ada bandingannya bahkan mengingat terakhir kali dia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri tak ada apa-apanya.

Gila rasanya dengan begitu mudah dia ditundukkan oleh seorang lelaki, dia masih normal untuk menyukai gadis berdada besar dan bertubuh molek, sentuhan laki-laki yang lain pun membuatnya tak nyaman dan menyarangkan bogemnya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke berbeda, dia sangat berbeda, seolah makhluk ciptaan-Nya ini ditakdirkan untuk mengarah kendali tubuhnya, membuatnya terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam. Berkubang bersama, lalu terbawa arus kencang mengombang-ambingkan.

Celana kain hitam dilepas paksa dengan sekali tarik, dibuangnya ke belakang, menumpuk bersama kemeja yang sudah lebih dahulu mencium dinginnya lantai. Telapak tangan milik Sasuke menggenggam pusat selangkangan sang _blonde_ yang menegang dan lembab, menyentuhnya lembut dengan sesekali penuh tekanan, menelusurinya, bergerak konstan. Kedua tangan Naruto masih terikat dasi dengan sebelah tangan memaksanya untuk terus bertahan di atas sana. Sentuhan dingin kulit sang _raven_ membakar pusat selangkangan Naruto, membuatnya mengerang panjang dan bernapas tersengal, uap panas keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Kecupan basah mendarah di atas tenggorokannya, membuat sebuah garis lurus sampai pangkalnya, memanjanya, membuatnya bergetar, lembab, berkeringat, membuat pusat selangkangan semakin menegang, membuatnya gila. Rintihan keluar dari bibirnya yang setengah membengkak, melirik rambut _raven_ yang bergoyang-goyang, betah berada di selangkangannya, memanjanya. Hanya tinggal sedetik dia akan mengeluarkannya dan dengan teganya sang lelaki melepaskan kuluman memabukkan, membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Sesuatu berkedut di antara celah bokongnya yang ditarik paksa oleh jari-jari porselen, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan saat siluet sang lelaki begitu berbeda, menatapnya begitu buas, seolah mengunci mangsanya. Telapak tangan Sasuke telah dilepaskan sedari tadi dari kedua tangan yang ditahan paksa di atas kepala sang _blonde_, jari-jari _tan_ miliknya menggenggam ujung meja dengan keras, mencakarnya.

Jari-jemari mengetuk pintu, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Mengelusnya, membuatnya semakin berkedut, kedua kaki begitu saja terbuka lebar, tangan porselen menarik pembungkus terakhir yang menghalangi jalannya, membuangnya bersama kain celana panjang. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, mendecak, mengagumi polos tubuh di bawahnya.

Pekik tertahan saat jemari satu persatu mulai masuk, tak perlu izin dari sang empunya, menelusuri masuk ke dalamnya lalu kembali keluar, mencari sebuah titik yang membawa ke langit ke tujuh. Gerakannya semakin lincah, membombardir ke dalamnya, membuatnya sedikit melebar‒mempersiapkan. Gerakan dua jari di dalamnya membentuk gunting, ujungnya menyentuh sebuah titik yang telah lama dicari, membuat sang pemilik tubuh _tan_ mengerang panjang, hampir sampai tujuan.

Lagi-lagi sentuhan itu dilepasnya, membuat Naruto mengerang frustrasi. Kecupan kembali dia berikan, kali ini jatuh pada dahi dan kelopak mata‒mengecupnya lembut. Suara resleting yang diturunkan membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, tapi begitu saja kembali pada suasana saat tangan sang lelaki menyentuh pusat selangkangannya, memanjanya dengan sentuhan lembut, tanpa sadar sesuatu telah dipersiapkan, menuju ke dalam pintu yang telah dilebarkan, menyapa masuk dengan kedutan.

Pusat selangkangan yang lebih besar tampak mengetuk pintu, bertemu salam dengan lembut, memaksa masuk. Sang _blonde_ mendesah, berucap tak jelas dari belah bibirnya, melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya di atas meja, sementara sang _raven_ dengan sekuat tenaga menerobos masuk. Dua jari yang sebelumnya tak ada apa-apanya, sama sekali tak berguna untuk melonggarkannya, toh ukuran tamu kali ini dua kali lipat lebih besar, dua jari hanya membuatnya tergelitik di dalam sana.

Sang _raven_ bergerak tanpa perlu menunggu, menumbuk titik jauh yang membuat nikmat, bergerak tak beraturan, sampai desah manja meminta untuk lebih terucap, sampai kabut menyelimuti, sampai logika terbang melayang. Bergerak, bergerak, terus bergerak, sampai meja yang menjadi alas mereka bergeser dari tempatnya, berderak sekeras suara angin di luar sana yang menggetarkan kaca-kaca.

Dua tubuh bergerak berpadu menjadi satu mencipta candu, berteriak, mendesah, menggeram, meminta. Titik keringat menjadi saksi, membasuh tubuh berpeluh. Jerit keras menjadi tanda akan berakhir, berlenggak-lenggok di atas meja, menggeram keras dan menikmati hasilnya. Keduanya datang bersamaan, seperti hujan meteor di langit malam, tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Memenuhi tubuh, memercikkan warna, basah, lembab, dan tersengal.

Tubuh sang _raven_ ambruk di atas sang _blonde_, dua napas saling berbenturan, mengais udara yang telah terenggut. Dua pasang mata saling menumbuk, lalu bersatu dalam sebuh kecup dan saling berpeluk, mengais sisa kehangatan. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, ikut berbaring berdesak di atas meja, uap-uap panas keluar dari dua bibir yang terengah, menikmati saat-saat terakhir dari puncak.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Naruto?" tanyanya sedikit tersengal.

Wajah sang _blonde_ merah padam, membuang wajah tak berani menatap. "Akan saya jawab setelah Anda melepaskan ikatan ini," jawabnya, pergelangan tangannya tampak memerah, ikatan dasi tak sedikitpun longgar dari tempatnya.

Seringai panjang tercetak jelas, tangan-tangan porselen kembali merayap, bibir mendekat pada telinga, "Tidak, sampai kita melanjutkan ronde dua."

"EKHHH!"

Erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar samar-samar, teredam oleh suara badai di luar sana. Kembali menunjukkan sebuah tarian yang hanya jadi milik mereka, dalam sentuhan juga tikaman manja. Sampai mereka puas, sampai tak tersisa, sampai jiwa menjelma cinta, sampai setitik hangat dihati meraja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun saat matahari masuk melewati jendela, membuat kedua irisnya mengerjab, sedikit linglung saat menyadari dirinya tak ada di dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan empuk. Sebuah memo ditaruh di sebelahnya berbaring‒di lengan sofa, tertulis pesan singkat yang di tulis apik di atasnya, dia sangat tahu tulisan siapa yang terangkai di sana, milik lelaki yang dengan egoisnya menandai dirinya sebagai miliknya. Badai yang semalam mengamuk hebat tak meninggalkan bekas, berganti dengan cerahnya cuaca pagi ini di luar sana.

Bibir sewarna kuncup mawar membuka‒menguap lebar, kedua tangan dan kakinya dia regangkan, kaku akibat posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam, dilihatnya tubuhnya telah bersih dengan kemeja yang dipasang lagi ke tubuhnya, tak ada rasa lengket di tubuhnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sedikit bertanggung jawab dengan membersihkan kekacauan semalam‒melihat seluruh ruangan kembali bersih seperti semula.

Kakinya mencoba menyentuh dinginnya lantai, terasa pinggulnya ngilu akibat semalam, belum lagi bekas ikatan di kedua pergelangan tangannya terlihat membekas, bukti liarnya mereka semalam membuat rona merah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dasi korban 'kekerasan' semalam entah menghilang kemana, tak ditemukannya dipenjuru ruangan.

Memo yang berisi tentang sang lelaki yang keluar barang beberapa menit untuk membeli sarapan pagi dia remas menjadi bola kertas, lalu dia buang ke dalam tong sampah. Berjalan tertatih menuju meja sang lelaki, terasa di antara kedua kakinya cairan kental mengalir melewati celah bokongnya yang padat berisi. Ingatkan dia nanti untuk membalas segala 'kekarasan' semalam, entah dengan cara apa, belum dipikirkannya.

Ekor matanya menangkap kerlingan besi dari sebuah gunting kertas yang terpantul dalam laci meja kerja yang tak ditutup rapat. Rasa penasaran menggerogotinya untuk mengintip ke dalamnya. Ditariknya pelan pegangan yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas menengah, mendapati sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan akan ditemukannya.

"Pagi, Naruto. Aku membawakanmu sarapan," ucap Sasuke, melongok dari balik pintu, mengangkat plastik berwarna transparan berisi dua kotak makanan.

Yang dipanggil membalas menatap sengit, dari tempatnya dia mengangkat kertas stiker yang tidak selesai dipotong. Kertas stiker bergambar bintang, stiker yang beberapa waktu yang lalu menempel dibokongnya dan secara tak kasat mata terlihat oleh sang dosen kala itu.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, sekeras batu. Lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa gatal, susah untuk menegak air liur yang dia paksakan masuk dalam kerongkongannya.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang harus dijelaskan ya, _Sensei_?"

Ya, itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan bukan pernyataan. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan dengan suara manis yang dapat membuatmu masuk dalam buainya, tapi begitu menengok melihat sosoknya. Sudah pasti kau akan setengah mati untuk tak menatapnya saat sebuah senyum mematikan terpancar olehnya.

Dan satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui hari ini adalah, sebaiknya memang jangan bermain-main dengan sang Uzumaki. Sama seperti kakaknya, adiknya yang terlihat selembut permen kapaspun bisa berubah seseram rubah liar.

**End Omake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Note's :**

Hnnggggg... Jadi panjang gini euy fict Frau, kalau dipendekin ntar gak bakal nyambung dan ini aja ada yang sengaja diilangin jadi dikit kurang puas #dibuang XD

Btw Happy Birthday Taz~ Moga suka ama hadiahnya, sory kalau banyak adegan yang dipaksain #plak

Panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah banyak rezekinya, lebih banyak berkarya, tambah cantik, dll panjanglah doa Frau... XD

Fict ini juga dipersembahkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke Birthday dan SasuNaru Day, sepaket intinya #dibakar XP Semoga semua penggemar SN suka dengan karya yang agak abal ini... #berharap

Makasih juga untuk seorang Senior yang udah kasih ini judul fict, Frau pake judulnya yaaaaaaa #maksa Habis sudah mentok gak bisa mikir judul untuk pake bahasa indo, adanya Frau yang buat malah jadi judul artikel #ingatkata-kataseseorang

.

Fict ini terinspirasi saat Frau sedang mengerjakan skripsi dan judul skripsi Naruto itu diambil dari judul skripsi punya Frau bwakakakkakakakakkak...

.

Semoga semuanya terhibur dengan adanya fict ini dan terpenuhi asupan pairing SN tercintah~ #plak XD

.

Untuk Reader, Silent Reader, dan Author semuanya, tetep semangat berkarya dan cintailah pairing kalian dari hati, sampai ketemu lagi, bye~

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
